Sister of Mine
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: The American smiled as she sipped her drink, trying to control the blush, that he was finding impossible to ignore. He placed some Euro onto the counter, as he stood to his own feet, "I have some blue prints at my hotel, if you'd care to look through them," he offered, reaching out his own hand.
1. The Affair

**A/N: I do not own the Avengers, or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Hermione, and Tony, are siblings from a one night stand, which Howard Stark had.**

* * *

 **Siblings**

 **1979 France, Europe**

Howard Stark, sat at the end of the bar nursing a scotch-rock, after the seminar he had attended for ' _The Advancement's in Technology_ '. Finding that the only good thing about even coming to Europe was not being around his nagging wife, and being able to take in the beauty across the bar, drinking what looked to be a martini. He had gotten into a large blow with his wife, over him not being faithful to her, and him telling her that it was all in her head. He was hoping the ocean length separation, would do them both good, and also that she hadn't taken a bat to his lab again.

"Is that seat taken, handsome?" A soft gentle voice asked, interrupting the mans thoughts, she was the same woman he had been looking at across the way just seconds ago.

He waved the bartender to bring two more, each of there respected drinks, as he smiled at the young beauty, "I don't see anyone else sitting here."

She smiled at the bartender, who brought them there drinks, before meeting his brown eyes with her own , "Then I will sit." She was looking through her shoulder bag, as he took the time to study her frame. She had short golden curly hair, with a milk complexion, and was currently wearing a dark green sweater dress with brown leather boots that went just below her knees. She placed an issue of ' _Starks_ ' magazine on the counter, as she looked back at him, "I am Jean Granger, and am a huge fan of your work, it's the whole reason why I decided to study Science Engineering, now working on my Doctrine in Computer Engineering."

"How old are you?" He looked at the woman surprised, since she didn't even look anymore than twenty-three.

"I am very young, and that is all I will say," She answered in a teasing voice, "I graduated when I was fourteen." She was blushing as the other man continued to look at her, "It is of no great deal."

The American smiled as she sipped her drink, trying to control the blush, that he was finding impossible to ignore. He placed some Euro onto the counter, as he stood to his own feet, "I have some blue prints at my hotel, if you'd care to look through them," he offered, reaching out his own hand.

She stared at the ring on his wedding hand, before looking back up at him, "And you're wife? She does not mind?"

"We are separated at the time," He answered half truthfully, not planning to inform the beauty, that it was actually the ocean which was separating them at the time.

"That is to bad," She nodded as she slowly placed her hand, into his slightly bigger one, allowing him to lead the way.

His wife already had assumed he was unfaithful, so why make her a liar when there was a young brilliant beauty right here with him?

 **A Year Later**

"You don't have the right to even say that, Maria!" Howard argued with his wife, as she threw everything within reach at him, "I love Tony, and nothing will change that."

"What about your other daughter, with that whore in France?" Maria asked, getting ready to throw one of her husbands rewards, "What is she to you?"

"She is my daughter," Howard answered, as he stayed barricaded behind his desk.

"Her mother is asking for money, isn't she?" Maria asked, a little more calmly, "That is why she sent you that package."

"She sent me the package, so I could see what my daughter looked like, and asking for my medical history in case anything happened. She does not need money, as she already has her own business, and engaged to her fiancee." Howard answered, passing a picture of his daughter, to a now calm wife, "It was only one night, and we parted knowing it wasn't permanent."

Maria looked at the beautiful three month old, as tears slid down her cheek, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Hermione Jean Granger," Howard answered, now pulling out files from his cabinet, for his secretary to make copies to send to his daughters doctors. "She was born three month from today, and I just now got the package, so I am just as surprised as you are. I will keep the picture in my desk, because it kills me to see you so upset," he gently went to take it from her, just to have it pulled away from his grasp, "Maria."

"She's going on the mantle, and tell her mother to keep sending these picture's, so we know she is doing well. Maybe when she get's older, she will be able to visit us, and meet her big brother," Maria smiled at the picture, as she walked out of her husbands office, "Dinner is at seven, dear."

Howard felt like he had whiplash, from the change in emotions coming from his wife, "Yes, dear."

 **Eight Years later**

"Hermione, we're here miss," A lady in a suite gently whispered, trying to wake the young girl up from her nap.

The little girl looked at her surroundings confused, until remembering she was about to meet her father, and other family for the first time. She looked at the woman, who had picked her up, and brought her to the private jet, owned by her father with a smile, "Is he going to like me?"

The assistant smiled, as she folded the now empty bed, back into the sofa, "He love's you sweetheart, along with the rest of his family." She smiled as the child ran her fingers through her wildly curly hair, only causing it to get more wilder, "May I braid your hair."

"Alright, what's your name again?" Hermione asked, looking at the assistant sheepishly, not liking when she forgot anything.

"You could call me, Mandy," The assistant, now also known as Mandy, answered finishing the first french braid, before starting on the other, "If I could call you, Hermione."

The little girl giggled, as she looked at her new friend, "Okay, but just call me Mione."

"Alright, Mione," Mandy smiled as she pointed out the window, "There's the Statue of Liberty, we're going to be landing in a few minutes."

Hermione's eyes widened with wander, as she took in the sight before her, finding everything fascinating, "Can we get something for my, Mum, before I have to go home?"

"You'll be here for a month, I am sure you'll have more than enough time, to find the perfect gift for your mom," Mandy assured, as the plane began to land.

Howard practically jumped onto the ladder, as it lowered itself to the floor, and rushed into the plane. He froze when he spotted his daughter, who was looking at him surprised, and his assistant who was just smirking. He fell to his knees in front of the eight year old, as he started to examine her for bruises, or any other injuries, "Are you safe, Hermione?"

The little girl stared at Mandy, who just shrugged her shoulders, before back at the man she recognized as her father, "How would I have gotten hurt?"

"You are two hours late, I thought the worse," The worried father explained pulling the little girl into his arms. The last time he had seen her, was when him, and Marie, went to France for a short weekend, which was when she was three. "You're growing up so fast."

"I woke up a little late, and mum made sure I ate breakfast, before letting Mandy, take me to the airplane," Hermione answered, than squealed when she spotted Maria, who was just smiling at her, "Maria, I missed you bunches, mother sends her regards." The little girl wrapped her arms around her stepmother, who gently returned the hug, "Are we going shopping? I read all the books you sent me for Christmas."

Maria laughed, as she looked at Mandy, "Please excuse my husband, he just worries for his children, you did a great job," she lead the little girl out of the plane, leaving the still kneeling father, behind, "Please don't keep us waiting, Howard, dear."

 **A Couple Day's Later**

Tony watched as his eight year old sister, had a tea party with the robot he had built for her, both wearing one of the many dress-up gowns. He looked at his sister with a smile, "So, what did you name your new friend?"

"Terry," Hermione answered, looking at her brother, with a toothy grin, "Want to have some tea?"

"Afraid not kiddo," The older brother knelt beside his younger sister, as she started to pout softly, "Mia, I will plan a whole day, where I will take you wherever you want to go. Does that sound like fun?"

The little girl just sighed, as she looked at her brother doubtfully, and started nibbling a cookie, "That's what mommy tells me," she looked at her brother, and smiled a little, "I'll play with Terry."

"Alright, but I promise I will make it up to you." He answered, kissing the top of his sisters head, before hurrying out of the room.

 **A Week Later**

"Do you think daddy will like my dress?" The little girl asked, as she modeled a pink lace dress, when out with her stepmom.

"I think your daddy will love it," Maria assured, as she knelt in front of the little girl, "and you're mom won't even recognize you. You must have grown a hundred thousand feet, since you been here." She turned the little girl to face the mirror, and sighed when she spotted the frown on her lips, "What's the matter, Mione?"

"Am I a freak?" The little girl asked, looking down at her white dress shoes.

"Of course not sweetheart, why would you even ask?" The older woman asked, taking the young girl to a near sofa, in the changing room they had in the store.

"Because I make things happen," The little girl answered, still not meeting her stepmothers eyes.

Maria glanced around, making sure that no one else was within ear shot, before looking at the little girl, "What kind of things, sweetheart?"

"I made a boy fly to the top of a tree, when he kept calling me a bastard," She whispered softly, only so the older woman could hear, "They had to get the fire department, because the schools ladder only went up twelve feet."

"What happened than?" A now worried stepmother asked, helping the little girl back into her regular clothes.

"Some people in weird pajamas came to the school, and than they told me to pretend they were never there, than after they left when I tried asking the kids what the stranger did they said they didn't see anyone. I even apologized to the boy, and he didn't even know what I was talking about, than he called me a freak. I really did see those pajama people."

"Hermione, I want you to listen to me, alright?" Maria tilted the little girls head, so they were now looking each other in the eyes, "You are a very brilliant girl, and definitely not a freak."

The little girl smiled widely, as she wrapped her arms around the older woman, "Thank you, Maria."

The older woman smiled, as she stood to her feet, and reached for the little girls hand, "Perhaps we should grab lunch at Tiffany's, and than go to the book store," she smiled when her step daughter took her hand, and practically lead her the rest of the way out of the store.

"Is the princess ready, I have a big day planned for us, hope you have your tea hat on," The young stark commented, as he leaned against his sisters doorway in a tan suite, and loose white button shirt, "I reserved 'Miss Patty's Tea', for the next four hours."

The little girl smiled at her big brother, as she grabbed the hat, which her brother bought her the day before, "This is going to be so great, maybe I could get my mom a new tea set, Maria, and I saw a pretty one the other day at lunch. I can't believe I get to go twice this week, and with the best big brother in the world!"

He smiled as he helped his sister to her seat, and then sat across from her, and looked down at the menu, "So what should we start with?"

The little girl just smiled, as she began telling him, everything which she thought was good.

 **A/N: I hope you lie this chapter? I will trying to write more, and I apologize for misspellings.**


	2. Big Brother Tono

**1991**

Hermione was just coming back from school, after just coming back from her fathers two weeks before it started, to find her older brother leaning against the gate. He had been in college, while she visited her father this time, or at least that was what Maria had assured her. Either way she was happy to see him, and couldn't stop from running, and wrapping her arms around his waist, "Tono!"

"Hello there little sis, would you care for a ride home, I have some thing to tell you," He took her hand in his, and helped her into the back of the limo, before getting in himself, "I hope I didn't remove you from you friends." 

She shook her head, as she noticed some of her classmates, circling around the limo trying to peek inside. "They're not my friends, Tono." She rubbed her arm, where there was a small bruise, from where one of the mean girls smack her with a ruler.

The older brother frowned, when he spotted his sisters arm, and gently took her arm in his hands, "Who did this to you?"

She pulled her arm from his, and turned to face her brother, to stare at him for answers. Since he never had time to come to Europe, since he was busy learning at his university, or learning there fathers business. She had to turn his head towards his, since he started avoiding her, "Where is Daddy, and Maria, are they waiting at the hotel?"

"Mia, there is something I need to tell you, and I didn't want to tell you over the phone," He pulled his sister into his arms, "Mom, and Dad, were in a car accident, and didn't survive."

She froze at in her brothers arms, thinking about how just two weeks ago, she was having breakfast before dropping her off at the airport. She suddenly couldn't stop the tears, and cried in her brothers arms, "Daddy, and Maria, they're really dead? What am I going to tell, Mom?"

"I went to your house first, and told her what happened, she said I should be the one to tell you. She is packing a suitcase for you, and we will return to New York in the morning." Tony answered, wiping his sisters tears with his handkerchief.

"I am sorry you lost Maria, and Daddy, Tono," The little girl stared up at her brother, who was staring out the window, holding her close to him, "We still have each other.

He kissed his sisters crown, and smiled a little, "At least we still have each other."

 **1991**

Everyone had already left for the gathering, leaving just the two siblings, to pay there last respects to there parents. He watched as his younger sister, repeatedly traced the lettering on the stones, in silence.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Her brother asked, kneeling down beside his sister, "We have people waiting at the house."

"Mommy, and 'Him', aren't going to let me come during the summers anymore," She informed 'Him', referring to her step-dad.

"Of course they will, I am your brother," Tony tried to assure, as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure, Tono?" The little girl squeezed her brothers hand, as they entered the waiting Limo. "I am going to miss, Maria, and Daddy."

"So am I, Kid," He agreed, allowing his sister to rest her head on his lap. "At least we still have one another, right?"

"Right." The little girl agreed, before falling asleep.

Tony sat beside his Sister, as the Estate Attorney, finished reading the 'Will's'. He ran his fingers through his hair, as his little sister rubbed his back, "I don't know how to run a company."

"Daddy, believed that you could do anything, just like Mama Marie, and I do," She walked around to wrap her arms around her brother, knowing that he needed someone, "At least we still have each other."

He smiled sadly at his younger sister, helping her onto his lap, "Very right you are, Kiddo," he noticed as a confused expression came over her. "What's the matter?"

"Why did Mama Marie, leave me her jewelry, and hope chest?" She had honestly not expected anything from her step-mom, so it had confused her greatly, "My mum, said that I shouldn't be upset, when Marie, only leaves you her things, since I am not her real daughter."

"She loved you, Mia, just as much as she loved me," Her brother assured, as he forced a goofy grin, "Besides what will I do with a diamond tiara, and earrings, they do nothing for my complexion." He kissed his sisters cheek, before getting up and helping her onto his back. "Let's go have some tea, and get you some things, before we return to England."

Her eyes widened, as she stared at her brother, "You're coming with me?"

"Well dad does still own that house, around the block of your moms, and I don't start school till September. It's your turn to show me your favorite spots, and introduce me to your friends."

"That should be easy, I don't have any friends," Hermione answered, climbing off her brothers back, and taking his hand.

"Mia, everyone has friends," Her brother tried to assure.

"I make things happen, and the other kids call me freak," She suddenly smiled up at him, "Except for Terry."

He noticed a couple of reporters waiting outside the building, and quickly lifted his sister again, and hurried out of the building straight to the waiting car. Not wanting to be bothered with the reporters, especially with his little sister, "To the airport, Anthony."

 **1991**

Tony was walking through the park, beside his little sister, during one of his breaks from studying. "What do you mean a school came offering admission, without my parents ever hearing about this, why-"

"The lady said it was for children, much like myself that could do things, and I really would like to find a place where I belong," She looked down at the grass below.

"You didn't give an answer yet, did you Mia?" The older brother asked, worried about this secret world, where he wouldn't even be able to find her.

"The Professor, will be coming to show mum, and me around the magical world to get school supplies." She was smiling as they hurried towards the swings, "Push me, Tono."

"If I could find a school, where you could be with other children, who are able to do special things would you attend?" He didn't know why he didn't want his sister to go to the other school, but he couldn't ignore the un easy feeling, that was building in his stomach.

"You would have to talk to mom," The little girl answered, staring down at her hands, "She's pretty set on sending me to the magical school."

"I heard about a place, but I will have to talk to the man, you don't mind me sharing what you told Maria, about the boy in tree incident, do you?" Tony asked, giving his sister a gently push.

"I trust you, Tono," The little girl answered, before breaking into giggles, as a chill hit her face.

There was no way in hell, he was going to let his sister go into a hidden world, where he wouldn't be able to keep tabs on her.

 **A/N: I am thinking about having Hermione go to 'Xavior's School, for gifted youngsters.' I am still not positive, but I will decide soon...Let me know your thoughts.**


	3. New Friends

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter, and thanks for the great reviews. Please forgive me for my misspelling, and grammer. I was tired when I finished, and couldn't wait to start on the next chapter, where she will meet her magic tutor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **1991**

 **New Friends**

"I am Dr. Xavier, and I run a school for gifted youngsters, such as your daughter from what I hear," The man looked towards, where the two Stark's were sitting, before looking towards the older woman, "Some how Mr. Stark was able to find us, and sent a detailed story about how his sister, would be a great asset to my school."

The little girl looked at her brother, the way there father use to, before back at the older man, "Are there children like me there?"

"I can not answer that, until you show me what you're capable of doing, but from what your brother shared with me I would say you're special. He informed me of a school incident, when you leveled a schoolmate to the top of a tree, just by using you mind," Xavier smiled as he reached for the little girls hand, when she began to frown, "But don't worry dear, no one will make fun of you, because they are looking for the same thing as you. Acceptance."

The little girl began to cry, as the guest lifted her onto his lap in a hug, as he turned towards the girls mother, "We promise your daughter will be well looked out for, and not hidden away from the rest od the world, because of what she is to become. She will learn to do great things, and I have a feeling she will be a great asset, in the future Mrs. Granger."

The two were silent for a couple minutes, as if the child, and Headmaster, were both in there own little world. The little girl nodded once in a while, or let a giggle escape her lips, before turning to look at her mom.

"Can I please go to his school?"

* * *

 **Linked Minds**

" _Can you hear my thoughts?" Xavier was staring at her, wanting to try out how strong her mind was._

 _She answered nodding her head._

" _Does your mom, or brother know?" He brought a finger to her temple, as he smiled assuringly at him. "Does it scare you?"_

 _She nodded her head, but couldn't help the smile, even with the serious question, "I could talk with my mind as well."  
_

 _He stared at the older Stark, before back at the little girl, "You're brother is to smart for his own good, isn't he?"_

 _She let out a giggle, "That's what Daddy, and Mama Maria, use to say."  
_

 **End of Mind Link**

The two were silent for a couple minutes, as if the child, and Headmaster, were both in there own little world. The little girl nodded once in a while, or let a giggle escape her lips, before turning to look at her mom.

"Mom, I want to go to the school," She jumped off of the headmaster's lap, and hurried to sit beside her mother, "Please."

Jean stared at her child, as she ran a finger through her daughters curls , and smiled glad to see a real smile on her girls face, "If this is what you truly want, I will not stop you from attending, just make sure to write me every day," she turned to look at her gues, "Will she be able to see her brother during holidays, and come home during the summers here?"

"Some of the students have no home, but the school, but for those who are welcome home, we highly encourage them to take the family time," Xavier answered with an encouraging smile, we'll even let her use our own person jet, if she wished to come back here during her holidays.

Hermione frowned, as bits of her mothers thought ran pass her mind, but just smiled reassuringly at her mom, "It's not like I will be alone in the state mother, Tono, he has a home there too."

Jean smiled at her sisters brother, knowing how much he loved his younger sister, and reached for the young mans hand, "I was secretly hoping you would find another solution, couldn't bare not being able to talk to my daughter, or see her for months at a time." She turned to look back at the Xavier, "Are you equipped to teach, what the professor who visited called it, magic at your school?"

"I can see you becoming a true, Sorceress, so with your mother's permission, my friend has agreed to tutor you on the weekends, and during summer holidays," Xavier explained, smiling at his future student.

"The woman who was here, said that they were able to teach me, the magic of Witches," The little girl explained.

"Hermione, when we exchanged words through out mind, is something that only few wizard can do when they've had years of practice. Being able to levitate some one at all, is a higher lever magic for any witch, or wizard, and you did it when you were eight," Xavier saw the surprise in the older woman's eyes, as she stared at her daughter, "Can you think of anything else, from when she was a little child, miss Granger?"

"She can remember everything she hears, see's, and reads. She can also-" Jean looked at her daughter, who seemed to know what she was wamdering.

"I could absorb knowledge from a book, just by placing my hand on the cover, but too much does seem to give me a headache," She stared at her brother, who was trying not to laugh, "Tono, won't let me absorb more than five a day, because he doesn't like me getting headaches."

"Your brother just wants you to be okay, and I am happy he looks after you, the way that he does," She gave the young man a proud smile, before looking back at the Headmaster, "So when should I have her ready for school?"

"September, and we provide all the books, which your child will need. We will make sure she doesn't over due the absorbing, while she is staying our school," Xavier looked back at the young man, as he started to roll towards the door, "Will you be joining me back to the states, or will you be returning at a later date?"

The little girl hurried to the man, and took his hand, "What's the dress code?"

"Casual, whatever you're comfortable in," He gave the young Stark, a warm smile before leaving the house, "It was nice meeting all of you, and I will see you on the first day of school."

Tony stood to his feet, and walked to where his sister was standing, giving her a big hug, "I will call you when I get back home, need to get things set up, for when you come down." He walked over to Mrs. Granger, and kissed the woman cheek, "Thank you, Jean." before walking out of the house.

 **First Day of Schoolmate**

Tony smiled as his sister squeezed his hand, as she stared up at the large mansion, "Are you nervous, Kiddo?"

She nodded her head, as she took a step behind her brother, trying to walk back towards the gate, "I changed my mind, I -"

"You must be, Hermione Stark," A gently voice commented from behind the two. "I am Storm."

The little girl turned to see a woman, with dark skin, and beautiful white hair, wearing a white suite behind her. She knelt down to the the little girls level, and reached her hand out, "I am Storm, and have been looking forward to meeting you."

The older Stark, stared equally as stunned, as his sister towards the woman in front of them. He looked down at his sister, who seemed to become uncharacteristically shy, "Earth to Mia, are you still with us?"

The little girl blushed, before finally smiling at the woman, "I am happy to meet you, Professor Storm."

"Just call me Storm, I am here incase you need help, or just want someone to talk to," She took a hold of the little girls hand, and looked at the young man, "Hermione, would you like for me to show you around, and introduce you to some of the others?"

"I need to get to the office, Kiddo, you call me whenever you feel lonely," Tony kissed his sisters crown, and turned to go back to towards the waiting car, once the two walked towards the building.

 **A Month Later**

"Hey Hermione," One of her classmates greeted, as he came up beside her, "I was going to the gardens to study, would you like to join me?"

"Hey Bobby,' She smiled at her new friend, as they left Xavier's office, after there history lesson, "You do know I don't need to study, right?"

"Well you can still keep me company," He argued, taking a hold of her hand, and starting to lead her outside.

They were almost to the door, when the little girl suddenly shot a gust of ice from her palm, causing a ice wall to appear in the doorway. Keeping anyone from coming through, or out that pacific door. She quickly released her grip from Bobby, and hurried past Storm, and Cyclops, who had seen the whole scene, as tears ran down her face. Not realizing anyone had followed her.

A voice comment, as he walked through the isles, making his way to the girl, "Are you alright?"

Hermione just sniffled, as she rested her head, on her folded knees. "Am I in trouble?"

"Do you think you should be?" The man asked, making his way up beside her.

"They're going to kick me out, and I am going to be sent back to my mom, and leave my brother alone," She was on the verge of hysterics, when she felt the presence of someone kneeling in front of her.

"I've ruined way more things, when I was a student here, with my laser vision," He scooted so his back was to the bookshelf, and he was sitting beside the young girl, adjusting his glasses, "Was that your first time shooting ice?"

"I didn't know I could do that," She finally looked up towards one of her teachers, and gave a grateful smile.

"If you would like, I could teach you to control your ability, if that sounds like something you'd want to try," Cyclops offered, reaching for his students hand to shake, "What do you say?"

She bent her elbow with a small smile, and set it in the teachers hand, "Just in case."

He just laughed as he got to his feet, and helped her back onto hers, but lifting her from under the elbow, "So tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well I was walking with Bobby out of class, and he took a hold of my hand, and than I felt a power trying to get out," She blushed as she recalled how her classmate held her hand, before coming to her senses, "and you know the rest."

He just smiled at the young girl, as he lead her out of the library, "I do. If you see Storm, let her know you're alright, she was worried about you. Don't forget to let Bobby know you're alright, he was worried about you as well." 

She blushed when she heard her friends name, "He doesn't think I am a -"

"We don't say that word here," Cyclops reminded, still smiling at the his student, as the made there way towards the living room.

Bobby was sitting on one of the sofas, as Robert, surfed the channels, with just a blink of his eyes. He waved his friend over, with his Bobby smile, "Sit over her, Hermione!"

Hermione gave the instructor a quick hug, before hurry to sit beside her first friend, "Sorry I ran away, just still getting use to my own abilities. 

"We all are, Hermi," The boy reminded, laughing at the funny face his friend made, at the name, "You don't like it?"

"Some kids at my last school, they would call me Hermi-the-Hermit, because I kept to myself a lot?" She answered as she looked down at her lap.

"I am not making fun of you, just wanted to call you something special, because we're friends," Bobby explained, whispering since the others began watching a movie, and he didn't want to interrupt them.

She smiled back at her friend, "Only you could call me Hermi, don't let anyone else."

"Alright," She smiled as she turned to face the televison. Hiding the smile, which her new friend caused, "Frosty."

"Frosty!" He stared at her in shock.

She just continued to smile, ignoring his exclamation. 

**A/N: I apologize if this is short like the last, but hope you like the chapter just the same. I want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews. She meets her magic instructor, in the next chapter, and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Quick Learner

**A/N: I appreciate all the wonderful reviews, and am honestly surprised that how well received my stories are, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the characters in this chapter, or the ones in the future, or the past.**

Italic _\- Mind Communication_

* * *

 **Brother's Letter**

 **Flashback**

 **1984**

Xavier stared at the screen, which showed him the mutants around the world, searching for the three year old he's seen just a month ago. Who was now no where in sight, as if she had vanished from existence.

Jean Gray looked to her mentor, noticing the concern in his eyes, as he stared sat in his Cerebro. She stared at the screen, not noticing any major changes, "Is everything alright, Professor?"

"She's gone," He answered, knowing it should be impossible.

"Who's gone?" The concern was evident in the red heads voice, as she turned to leave, "Maybe we could find-"

"Jean, if I was able to find her location, than I wouldn't be concerned about not seeing her," He turned his chair, and rolled past the doctor.

"You're not going to just give up looking, are you sir?" The woman asked, following behind the Professor. "We-"

"Miss Gray, there is only one reason, as to why she is no longer able to be located," He had a sad expression on his face, as he stared at the woman, "She must had passed away."

"Maybe she hasn't passed, and there is another reason," The woman was on the verge of tears, as she thought of the possible death of a fellow mutant, at such a young age as three. "She was only three, wasn't she?"

"Why ask questions, if you already know the answer?" That was the last thing the professor said, before the elevator closed, ending there conversation.

 **1991**

 ** _'Dear Professor Charles Xavier,_**

 ** _We have never met before, and you're probably wondering how I found you in the first place, but there will be time to ask those questions later. I would like for my sister to attend you school, because she has these abilities, which are unlike any I have ever seen. When she was just in grammer school, at the age of seven, she made a schoolmate fly to the top of a tree. Apparently some people 'in pajamas' (her words, not min) took care of that incident. But she is also brilliant, knowing everything she's read, heard, touched, or even seen. She is able to absorb, and know instantly every book she touches, and it give her headaches if it's to much._**

 ** _I am writing you, because she informed me that a school, which apparently is a world of it's own offered her a scholarship. From what my sister told me, her mother, and I, would not know what is going on while she's there, and she would only be allowed her twice a year if attended. I know that with your school, that she would be allowed to learn, and be able to talk to her mother, and I, whenever she feels the need. Please at least allow me to take you to France, where she is currently staying this summer, and meet with her. Thank You, for taking your time to read this, and hope to hear back from you before it's too late._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Anthony Stark_**

 ** _a.k.a: Tony'_**

"Who is the letter from, Charles?" Storm asked, coming into the office, and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Anthony Stark, in regards of his younger sister, who is apparently a special young lady," He answered, handing Storm a picture, which had been attached to the file. "Hermione Granger-Stark."

"She should had started school with us, when she was eight years old, why didn't we retrieve her soon?" The dark skinned woman asked, not able to take her eyes from the child's image, "Why are they contacting us now?"

"Apparently she has been offered a scholarship, to attend some school in Scotland, where she would be unreachable for the duration of the year." He was staring at the sentence, which mentioned people in pajamas taking care of a situation, and realized the possibilities.

The woman noticed the expression on the older man face, and stood to her feet to get to him, "What do you know, Charles?"

"Magic would had made it impossible to find a child with mutation gene, once they show signs of the magic side of them, and that is probably what happened with her. "Although I have not witnessed one, but I will go see her this weekend, and find out for sure if she'll be attending here."

"Maybe I should come along," Storm suggested, as she stared at the little girl.

Xavier smiled at the woman, as he slipped the letter into his pocket, "Stay here, in case you are needed here, while I go with Young Mr. Stark."

"Alright sir," She handed him back the photo, before taking her leave, "Call if you need anything, Charles"

 **End Of Flashback**

 **When the Pupil, met her Tutor...**

 **January 1992**

She was standing beside Professor Xavier, as they watched a car pull up in front of the school, and a man stepped out of the passenger side. She could sense the magic, and understood that the Headmaster, really didn't work with him. But because of her powers, the school had intrigued the man, enough to sit with her for a meeting.

'I am glad, that you have decided to meet, with Miss Stark, Dr. Strange." Xavier reached a hand out, which there guest had accepted, "I will be in my study, if you two need me at all," he looked towards the young girl, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "You know how to reach me, my dear."

"Thank you professor," She watched as her Headmaster, wheeled back into the building, before turning back to the man in front of her. She stared at the hand, which he held out towards his, before back into his eyes, "Please excuse me if I decline the hand, until you trust me with your abilities, Dr. Strange."

He reached into his pockets, and removed a pair of black leather gloves, and handed them to the student, "Put these on Miss Stark, but be warned you'll have to remove them, while we do our hands on lessons. For now let's find a private place, where we could get to know one another, a little better." He held out his arm, and smiled as she looped hers through his, before they started walking.

" _I understand you can hear, and communicate with people, through there minds if you wish. How far can you reach someone, and do you need to be looking at them, to communicate?"_ He could sense the power, which she radiated at such a young age.

" _I am able to read peoples minds, and communicate through someones mind, but I don't know if I could communicate from a distance,"_ She was studying the man for a moment, as a frown formed on her lips.

"Why are you frowning, Little One?" The tutor asked, as he lead the little girl to a bench, and sat with her by his side.

"Why can't I call you, Stephan, that is your name after all," The twelve year old asked, staring across the garden, where Bobby, and Andrew, were playing kick ball against, Cyclops. Jean-Gray was standing to the side, smiling at the scene in front of her, occasionally sneaking glances towards Dr. Strange, and Hermione.

" _Are you doing alright,Hermione?"_

Hermione stared wide eyed, at hearing the red heads voice, since she never had before. She looked towards her tutor, who obviously hadn't heard Dr. Gray. She turned back towards the red head, but didn't see any sign of the older woman, but decided to experiment with how far she could stretch her mind, _"I am doing fine, Dr. Gray. Can you send Kitty out here, with my own dream journal, she knows where I keep it locked."_

It took a couple minutes, before realizing that it might not had worked, "I don't think I could communicate with anyone, too far away from-"

"Hermione, Dr. Gray said you needed you dream journal."

Hermione turned around to see her room mate, and smiled at her friend, "Thanks, Kitty." She took the book from her hand, and watched as her friend hurried back into the school, "See you at dinner! Save me a seat."

"You are indeed powerful," Dr. Strange answered, with a knowing look, as he rested a hand on his shoulders. "You communicated through your mind, with Dr. Jean Gray, didn't you?"

"She reached my mind, and I answered back," She answered making the journal vanish, which seemed to surprise her new tutor.

He stared at his watch, as he stood to hid feet, before turning back towards his pupil, "I have an appointment, but I will see you this Saturday, when your brother drops you off."

 **First Session**

On the outside hid house didn't look like anything special, but upon entering it was like entering into a whole other place, with hallways that shouldn't be able to fit into the small build. Yet some how it was in front of her own eyes. She had been brought here, but Cyclops, or Scott now that he'd become almost an uncle figure to her, when they were not at school. "Tono, had to go to D.C., to meet with somebody about the our fathers company, but he really wanted to bring me himself."

He studied his pupil for a moment, noticing that she was trying to not be upset, and place a hand on her shoulder, "This will be your room for the weekends, when your brother is out of town, so do with it as you please. I have filled a book shelf with all the spell books, in which you would be expected to learn, if attending any magic school the first year. " He opened the double oak doors, which was located right across from his, "There are fifty books all together, some of which are my own personal creations, so where you're finished reading these we'll began putting them to use. When you are done with the fifty, I will collect the next levels for you, and so forth. Dinner is at eight o'clock, so please be dressed appropriately." He pointed to the large four post bed, where there were a couple wrapped boxes, and frowned, "Your brothers guilt, I suppose. You have free roam of the house, and if you need me please don't hesitate to summon back. Unlike most magical schools, I will not hold you back with your magic, and I will always answer your questions if asked." He turned and left the little girl alone, to her own thoughts.

She watched as he walked down the hall, before remembering her manners, "Thank you, Stephen!" She giggled. When he stopped, and stared back at her, with a small smirk on his face.

"You're welcome, Hermione," He continued walking down the hallway, allowing his pupil to get use to her room.

 **1995**

It had been a year since she learned, all the levels of spells from the books, and received tutoring from Stephan Strange on the weekends. But now there relationship changed, from not student, and teacher, but to her new role at apprentice, as he taught her to make her own spells, which now got her to where she only needed to think something, for it to happen without a word. It came in handy, when trying to annoy an older brother, when one was bored. She met with Stephen one weekend a month, and they would just come up with spells, and potions, which she mastered just last year, during there time together.

Her hair went down to her waist now in soft curls, her skin had a light tan, from her vocation to Hawaii with her mother during the summer. Since she no longer had to stay summers, learning with her once Tutor, now Mentor, so her brother paid for her to take a trip with just her mother. Now all she had to do, was focus on being a regular student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, which she was personally looking forward too.

She stared up at the building, looking forward to seeing her teachers, and friends once again. She still had the gloves, which Stephan gave to her last Christmas, since she had grown out of her first pair the year before. "I've missed you wonderful school."

"How about your wonderful friends, Hermi?"

She turned at the sound of her best friends voice, and froze as she found an older, more handsomer version standing in the entrance. She noticed he was now taller than her, his hair was now a lighter blonde, and it looked like he had started some type of training. People definitely could change, in a short three months time span, or at least he sure did.

Bobby seemed to be doing the same, as he stared at the now young woman in front of him, who went from frizzy hair, pale skin, to the woman standing in front of him. He walked towards his friend, with his arms ready to embrace her, having to take a breath when he got a scent of roses from her hair. "I am so glad to see you, Hermi."

She playfully shoved him back, with a wide smile playing across her face, "Your voice-"

"Yeah, yeah," He kept an arm around her shoulder, as he lifted her suitcase, and began to lead her into the school, "Technically in a regular High School, we would now be considered sophomore's, so are you ready for the new year?"

"I have a lay for you, once I get my things packed, so why don't you come to my room," She didn't even notice the blush, that suddenly appeared on her friends face, or maybe she did know, and enjoyed his discomfort.

He cleared his throat, as he dropped his arm from her shoulder, and set her bag on her bed. "You really didn't-"

She smirked, as she brought the flowered necklace from her carry on, and handed it to him, "I used magic, so it will never die, and now you have officially been layed." She turned to set some pictures on her dresser, as her friend slowly made his way to the door, as her roommate entered, "Helly Kity, want me to give you a lay?"

"I need to go," Bobby tripped as he hurried from the room.

Kitty grinned once he was out of the room, before turning to her friend with a smirk, "What's gotten into him?" She took the necklace from Hermione, and hanged it around one of her plush animals, "Thanks for the lay."

"Anytime," She wrapped her arms around her friend, with a huge sigh of relief, "So how was your summer?"

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reading this far...Sorry for any misspellings.**


	5. Hogwarts?

**A/N: Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading this chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my computer, which provides me with the documents, to write these stories.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts?**

 **1995**

"Wait, you're going out on a date?" Tony asked, as he watched his sister apply a little make up with magic, as she used her hands to style her hair. "Where are you going?"

"I thought we had the benefit tonight," She looked at her brother, and realized he was just wearing a t-shirt, and his favorite pair of jeans. She sighed as she waved her hand towards him, and a black suite appeared, with a white collard shirt. "I am fifteen you know, and I have been dating Bobby, for the last couple of months."

"Do I need to have the sex talk with you?" He was staring at his little sister, a little nervously since she looked like she was about to hex him, "As your older-"

"I already had the bloody sex talk, when mom caught me kissing, the ski instructor in Hawaii,"She shoved pass him, as she walked over to an open magazine, and waved a hand over herself, "So unless you want to get hexed, I suggest you leave my room, before I get pissed." Her shirt and jeans, turned into a burgundy strapless dress, which went to just above her knees. With a pair of golden strapped sandal's, and her inherited diamond choker, with matching gold-diamond-rose earrings.

"You had -"

"I am still a virgin, so relax Tono," She smirked as she went down stairs, happy with her magic abilities.

Samuel, her own personal bodyguard while at home, entered the house with her date behind him. He stared at the older Stark, but didn't say anything as he looked back at the younger Stark, with a knowing smirk, "The limo is already outside waiting, I'll be in the front of the car, if you need anything at all Miss Stark.

"We'll be right out," She turned to take her dates hand, and gave a wicked grin, "Want to go up to my room, and have sex Bobby?" She didn't know rather to laugh at her brothers sputtering, of what she assumed was a lecture, or feel sorry for how red her date turned. She turned back to look at her brother, "Tono, shut up or we'll be late, but it's nice to see how much respect you have for me." She took a moment to look her date over, and smiled at his outfit, "You look very cute, Bobby."

'Professor Summers, let me borrow his dress coat, and I already had this shirt. Sorry about the lacks of slacks, I don't really own anything dressy, or and Headmaster Xavier, bought me these while out with Storm. Since I didn't have any other shoes, except my sneakers," He was wearing a button shirt, and blazer, with a pair of light blue denims, and dress shoes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek, "I think you look very handsome, and you even moused your hair."

"Professor Summers combed my hair back," He brought a hand to her cheek, and met her chocolate orbs, with his crystal blue, "You look amazing by the way."

"Why do I have to wear this, when he gets to wear that?" Tony whined, pointing at the young mans outfit, and than at his own.

"Because he's not making business deals, and trying to get new contracts, to expand our company," She took her date by the hand, and lead him out of the mansion, with her brother following behind.

* * *

Hermione smiled at her house guest, as she entered the kitchen, to find Bobby drinking from a glass of water. He was borrowing a pair of her brothers pajama bottoms, but decided to go without the top, "Couldn't sleep?"

"This is a huge house, Hermi," He was staring at the glass, after seeing his girlfriend in her boy shorts, and tank top, showing off her creamy smooth skin. He turned slightly away, "Did I wake you?"

"How would you have done that, there is a couple of floors between us, and I magicked the house to be sound proof," She gave him a puzzled look, as she placed her hand on his bare shoulder, "Are you alright? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I was thirsty."

"I can see that," She was glad to be able to touch people, now that she learned how to manage the abilities, which she received from those she was in contact with, when she was twelve. She moved her hand to his head, and ran her fingers through his hair, "Look at me, Frosty."

"I can't."

"Why can't you?" She was honestly clueless, at his sudden lack of attention.

"Because I want to kiss you," He answered, rolling his eyes at his lame answer.

She giggled as she walked around, so that she was now standing in front of him, and than wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think you would have to be facing me, in order for the kiss to work, Robert," she lowered her face to his, and pressed her lips to his, "See how that worked?"

Instead of answering her question, he stood to his feet bringing his lips to hers again, and shoving her against the wall as he deepened there kiss. Neither of the teens were aware of anything, except one another, for the next few minutes.

He pulled out of the kiss, and smiled down at her, using the wall behind her for balance, "I think we should go to bed, before I can't stop myself," He looked her up, and down, before taking a step back, "There is far to many things I am thinking about doing, and please don't slip into my mind, because it's complicated enough with just me knowing, I wouldn't want you to -"

"Think your like all the other boys?" She smiled as she stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek before taking a step back, "Please know I would never read your thoughts, unless you wanted me too, and don't be embarrassed because I think about you too. I just control it better."

The two were startled. when an unexpected Stephen Strange, entered the kitchen in search of the youngest Stark, "Hermione, you have to come with me, to meet with a friend of mine," He reached for his apprentice's hand, but frowned when she pulled away, "What about my brother?"

"He is aware that you will be away for the next couple of years, and so does Professor Xavier, and he is agreed for a couple of your friends to come. Miss Kitty Pryde, and Mister Robert Drake. My friend thinks that there gifts will be useful, in events to come in the near future, regarding the second wizarding world." He looked over at the blonde, and studied the younger man, "We will have to start training, once we reach the school, and Professor Storm, will be coming with us, to keep your studies on schedule."

"Wait two years?" Hermione exclaimed, turned to look out the kitchen window, "Where will we be going?"

"Hogwarts?" Stephen answered, knowing how the young Stark, had chosen not to go to the school, "Before your hair starts shooting off sparks, let me explain why we are needed. Last year they had a tournament, where two other schools were invited to Hogwarts, since they had been chosen to host the even. The dark evil I told you about during your history lessons, about the magical world had been brought back to life, because of some horcrux he had made to bring himself back."

"Voldemort, I thought he died when Lilly Potter defended her son, in the last battle they had," Her curious nature took over, as she placed a hand on her mentors temple, watching as he shared everything he wanted her to know. "How about the secrecy law?"

" _I will be searching for them, whenever we are not training,"_ He looked over towards the young man, "That is if you'd like to come with us, Mr. Drake. Miss Pryde already accepted."

"I will go for Hermione," Bobby agreed, wrapping his arm back around his girlfriend, not taking his eyes off the older man.

"Stephen turned back to his apprentice, and took a hold of her hand, "My friend also assured that the Secrecy law, will not affect us since it's part of you mutation, as long as we don't show, or tell anyone where there world is hidden."

"So when do we leave?" Tony asked from the doorway, causing the two minors to jump, since they thought it was just the three of them down there.

Hermione had only one thought on her mind, "This should be fun!" She turned, and left the kitchen, "Considering we still have to get Storm, and Kitty, I am assuming I have time for a little sleep, goodnight boys." She knew if her brother wanted to come, he would have little success, in trying to persua him otherwise.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for the wonderful reviews...and sorry about the misspelling.**


	6. Had A Blast Voldemort!

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I know that sometimes get confusing, but my hand just don't type at the speed, of which I think sometimes. So I miss words. I had a fun time writing this chapter, and can't wait for you to read. Thank you for my wonderful reviews, and I know tha 'lei' is spelled that way, by she was teasing Bobby, knowing her was getting flustered.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **1995**

"Why did you agree to come, Professor?" Hermione asked, as she stood beside her professor, as they poured there cups, "Aren't you needed at the school, two years is a long time to be away, is it not?"

Storm smiled at the young woman, as she moved her gaze to her other two students, who were playing a card game at one of the tables, "Hermione, I will be teaching you three for the time being. Besides Dr. Strange, said I was the only professor, who would had been allowed in the world. He said they would consider me a squid?"

"Squib, one of a magical family, born without magic themselves. I would be considered a muggle born, if not for the mutant gene, one with no magic history, but born with magic," She looked over towards her boyfriend, and classmate, "I am assuming that Bobby, and Kitty, are also squibs since there joining me, at Hogwarts. I am glad Pepper, reminded my brother, about why he should stay behind for the business. I would really hate for the company to be driven into the ground, because neither one of us were handling things, while away for a couple years. I assure Tono, that I would be home this summer, unless Stephan says otherwise."

* * *

 **Welcome to Hogwarts**

Hermione stared at the old man, who actually happened to be the headmaster of the school, as he introduced her group to the students. She felt Bobby squeeze her hand, and Kitty loop her arm through her, as everyone stared at the three. Her mentor was sitting beside Storm, at the head table with the other adults, which she assumed worked in the large castle.

"This guy talks forever,"Kitty whispered, as she stared at the other students, who hadn't taken there eyes from them since entering.

"Why aren't being sorted, into house?" One of the students shouted, from the table with a blue fl (I made up a random name)

"I was getting to that, Miss Jacobson," The headmaster directed the woman, who had visited Hermione's home, to stand beside the chair with a pointed hat on top. "Miss McGonagall, if you'll please?"

The older woman nodded, as she turned to the three, frowning at seeing how they clung to each other, "Mister-"

Before the witch could finish her sentence, a apperation appeared in front of the three, and stood facing the young Stark. "I have been waiting for you to come, and welcome you five to my secret chambers, under my protection Miss Stark." She turned to look at the Headmaster, as she reached a cold hand to Kitty, with a powerful stance, "The daughter of my great niece, is welcome to my chambers with her friends, under the Ravenclaw protection." She turned towards Kitty, "I am glad to see you, great-niece." The ghost had a long gown on, with dark hair that went past her waist, and stood at about five-seven.

"Of course Lady Rowena Ravenclaw," The headmast assured, smiling widely towards the three, with a twinkle in his eyes, "I will have-"

"I will show them the way, Dumbledore," Rowena explained, linking her arms through her great-niece's arm, and leading them by foot out of the Great Hall.

Hermione smiled as Stephen, helped storm from her chair, and followed there group out of the room. She smiled at Bobby, who was staring wide eyed at the ghost, "There are many ghost around here, Frosty, so please get use to them." She placed a quick kiss to his cheek, not noticing the two boys, being lead through the opposite door by there Headmaster.

"Do you ever wonder, what would have happened, if you came here instead of Xavier's Academy," Bobby asked, as they sat out by the lake, while the other were in there room.

"I am not a witch," Hermione answered, gazing up at the stars in the sky, as she leaned into her boyfriends hold on her, and closed her eyes, "I am a sorceress, playing a witch for the next two years, when in reality I have more power than all the population in all the wizarding worlds. I have the ability to permanently remove a country, with as little as a word. I could make all who ever met me, forget my very existance with a simple wish."

"So you could get rid of this evil dude, once and for all, without even meeting him," Bobby stared down at the woman, seeing her far off look as she stared at the stars, "You won't do it though, because of the Prophecy, which needs to be fulfilled. You always see the good, in people you associate with, Hermi."

"I might be able to help the Death Eaters, to permanently release them of there evil, and possibly aid in the defeat of Voldemort," The young woman stood to her feet, and turned to face her boyfriend, smiling as she looked at him, "Frosty, just so you know since I stepped into the school, and you offered me your last cookie. I knew that I was in the right place, when I met my very first best friend. Than I met you later that night."

"Hey I gave you my cookie, because Kitty, bumped into you going through the wall, and maki9ng you drop your plate." The teenager stood to his own feet, and took a hold of his girlfriends hand, as her started leading them towards the castle, "You owe me a cookie by the way."

She giggled, as she stopped him from walking, and turned him to face her, "How about a kiss instead?"

He pretended to think for a moment, before turning and walking away, "I really want a cookie."

"Fine than," Hermione smiled, as she ran through the large double doors, leaving her boyfriend outside.

"Why did Kitty, ever encourage Hermi, she share her gift?" Bobby asked, not realizing that there was someone behind him.

"Because Kitty, didn't want to be alone with her gift, and asked Hermione to absorb her ability. They were thirteen, when Hermione, and her shared there gift." Storm, who had been keeping an eye on the two, "If I recall correctly, you were excited when you saw her freeze the door, because you had someone who shared your ability." She smiled as her student opened the door for her, and walked back up towards there groups chamber.

 **1996**

 **Three Months Later**

So pretty much she hated Umbridge, who apparently gave a speech on the first night, after the five of them went to Rowena's chambers gave a large speech. Which after standing invisibly in her class, due to the instructions of Stephan Strange, found the woman a hundred percent falt. She didn't give a damn about the children, only about being in control, and after seeing Harry's punishment during his detention. She knew exactly why they her Mentor, told her to study the woman, and see what was the best thing to do.

Hermione had been about to contact her brother, asking him to use one of there many polls, in getting her a job for one of the companies. Including papers declaring she was from Washington, with no family once so ever, which confirmed the dicision to erase her memory.

"Oooh, what are you doing in here?" Umbridge asked, entering her cat themed office, with a folder to her chest.

"I needed to tell you something, Miss Umbridge," The young Sorceress took a step towards the older woman, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Oh, and why should I listen to what you say, Miss Stark?" The witch asked, in a snooty tone. Not particularly like the guest, who arrive two months before.

She young woman gave a mocking smiled, "I will only take a moment, Ma'am."

"Oh, and what might that be?" The cat lover asked.

Before the woman could do anything else, the younger woman grabbed the new professors arm, and stared into her beady eyes. Hermione's face showed no signs of emotion, as she opened her mouth, ' _Your magic is now returned to the earth, you will go live a happy life, by helping those who others try to forget. You will have love, and do what you dreamed as a child, about opening your own cat sanctuary. You never met anyone with magic, because magic is only found in fairy tales, so pack your things, and Stephan Strange, will assist you back home from the museum_.' She kept her hand on the woman, judy long enough to make sure the woman's memories, have all changed before letting her go, 'Goodbye, Mrs. Potts."

Stephan entered the office, just as his apprentice finished erasing, and giving the old bat a new life. He forced a smiled, as he held out his hand. "The museum is closing, and I am here to take you home, Mrs. Potts."

Hermione giggled, as her mentor rolled his eyes, recognizing one of the characters from a movie she made him watch during one of her weekend lessons. "Be careful."

 **1996**

 **The Department of Ministry**

"You're not Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, as he stared at the impersonater, with slight interest, "But you will die, like him."

" _You're right, Thomas Riddle, I am not Voldemort, but he's the one they need to know, to put the prophecy to rest. So as long as the paper will know, I am the Harry Potter, the one who is meant to kill you, will get the acknowledgment."_ She stared towards where Bobby was standing in the corner, and Storm, was floating above the ceiling. _"You're not thinking about apperating, or using any of your magic to break free of the ice,."_

"He is a horrible being, and I will be glad to be over with this, so we could return to our normal lives," She stared at the the frozen snake-like-man, with distaste.

Stephen, who had been taking care of the Death Eaters, joined his apprentice, "Mr. Lupin, Moody, Black, Kingsley, and Snape, are taking them to Azkaban, and will remove there magic, and locked up until a Healer, evaluate there state of mind, than they'll be released in the muggle world. He looked at the frozen man, "I have destroyed all of your Hocrux's, so once young Mister Potter here destroys you, that will be the end of you."

Hermione turned towards a shadowy area, as she took a step back from the man, leaning into her boyfriends waiting arm, "Harry, remember the spell you Headmaster showed you, and this will all be over."

The young raven haired man nodded nervously, as he raised his wand to the man, "Confringo!"

They watched as the snake like man, exploded with a loud roar, and as Hermione stop the flames before they got too big. Everyone stared at Harry, who was staring at the spot, where his once enemy stood. Everyone taking in the fact, that this was all real, and not just a dream.

"What happened to, Nagina?" Harry finally asked, realizing he hadn't seen the snake.

"Mr. Weasley, he destroyed the snake, using the same spell as you used for Voldemort," Dumbledore explained joining there group, he turned to look towards Hermione, "We hope that you will be staying, for the length we discussed."

"When school is out at the end of next week, we will say our farewells," Stephen explained, as he rested his hand, on top of the Headmasters shoulder, "My apprentice, and our friends have done, what you have asked."

"You will keep in mind, that if you use magic outside this world, we will strip you of your powers," Came the snoddy voice of the Minister of Magic, as he came to stand beside Dumbledore. He was glaring at Hermione.

"You're going to appoint your title to, Sirius Black, and move your family to Russia, where you plan to retire," The young woman just smiled, as she shook the current Minister's hand, winking towards Harry, "Can't wait to hear the news, when you make it official."

"Oh yes of course," Fudge agreed, with a dazed look upon his face, as he turned to walk away.

"We have been trying to get him to step down, for as long as we could remember, Miss Stark," Dumbledore explained, with a twinkle in his eyes, "As for our agreement, the secrecy law does not apply to your group, just don't bring muggles into our world." With that said, he wrapped his arm around Harry, and lead him towards some reporters, who started to show up.

Bobby kissed the top of his girlfriends head, and smiled down at her, "We're going home."

"That we are, Bobby," Storm agreed, pulling Kitty, who had been with Dumbledor, in for a hug, "We will all be better, once we're back home on familiar ground."

"Tono, will definitely be glad, that we'll be back," Hermione agreed, as the group exited the building, towards the foo station.

Home definitely sounded nice about now...

 **A/N: Again I apologize for misspelling, and whatever other fault you find, within the chapter. I need a good way, for Bobby, and Hermione, to possibly break up in the future, while remaining friends. I have an idea...but that's not saying a lot.**


	7. Power

**Tony Stark DOB: 1965**

 **Hermione DOB: 1980**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it, and thank you for all my wonderful reviews.**

* * *

 **Power**

 **Summer of 1996**

"I can't believe you have your own house," Bobby commented, as he sat beside his girlfriend, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She had convinced her brother, to allow her to stay in France. Before returning back home. Telling him that her mom, wanted to meet her boyfriend.

"My dad use to stay here, when he came out to visit me, when I was a little girl," Hermione answered, gazing into her boyfriends eyes. "When Momma Maria, and my dad died, Tony signed the house over to me, knowing that I didn't get along with my stepdad. I could literally climb the fence in the back yard, and be at my moms place in a two minutes. Mom will be here for dinner, and so you'll finally meet her, she is a creator like my dad was. That is how they met you know, she went to a conference, which my father had just given a speech. They happen to be at the same bar, and than you figured the rest," She smiled as she thought of the story, which her mother shared with her, as a child.

Bobby smiled as he stared into her chocolate orbs, with her crystal blue, "I am not expecting anything in return, but I want you to know that, I love you."

"I love you too, Frosty." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him down, so they were laying on the couch before bringing her lips to his. "Thank you for agreeing to stay here, and meet my mom. She's been hearing about you, since I was twelve years old, and was almost as excited as I was when we started dating."

He smiled as they ended the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her, so that her head was resting on his chest, "I just want you to know, that I don't want to rush you into anything, that you are not ready to do."

"I know," She was almost asleep, when she felt a surge of electricity, shoot through her body before everything went black.

 **A Month Later**

"She's been out for a month, Mr. Strange, what do you mean she is fine?" A worried Tony asked, as his sister lied in the bed, lost in her own mind.

"Her powers are combining with her body," Stephan explained, walking back to the bed, where Bobby, was laying beside her. He laid a hand on the younger mans shoulder, as he looked at his pupil, "She is sixteen, and she knew that this would happen, so when she wakes up we should expect some changes. She is already the most powerful sorceress, which I have ever come across, but now she will be far more so than now. What we have seen in the past, was just a small sample, of what she is bound to become."

"This is probably the kids fault, who knows what he-"

"Anthony Edward Stark, you better not talk that way about your sister, Robert!" Jean exclaimed, as she entered the room, with a tray of tea for them. She set the tray down on the small table, and walked over to where her daughters boyfriend was, and shook his shoulder, "Bobby sweety, why don't you wake up, I brought some sandwiches, and tea." She turned to face the two older men, sending them a warning look, as the young man did as instructed, "It's tea time, and after tea I need for you Tony, to got to the store for me, I am making chicken soup for dinner tomorrow. Dr. Strange, will you please go with him, I don't want my daughter to wake up to you two arguing. I want you to calm down, and when you have calmed, you may return."

Neither of the older men, even tried to argue, due to the warning look the woman sent. They just nodded, as they ate there meal, all four thinking of the young woman in bed. Than the two older men, left for the store, leaving Bobby, alone with his girlfriends mother.

 **Within the coma...**

 _Hermione was staring at a tall beautiful woman, who was wearing a long toga, tied with a golden wrap around her waist. The woman had long golden curls, and eyes mixed with green, blue, and brown, all twirled into one. She was the most beautiful woman, that the she had ever seen, yet it felt like she was meeting an old friend._

" _Where am, I?"_

 _The woman looked back at the other, and smiled kindly. She stretched her arm out, pointing towards a golden light in the distance, "We are at the cure of your_ _power, Myown. It's been almost two months, that you have been here, and now the time is here."_

" _The cure of my power?" She looked at the light puzzled, "I thought-"_

" _You helped save the world of magic, so therefore earned the power, which you so rightfully deserve," The woman interrupted, as she studied the girl, "This is what you have been told about, as a child under your mentor's teachings, and once you return, you will become a true Sorceress."_

" _I thought I was already given power,"_

" _What you have now, is only a sample of the true power, and now your body is mature enough to handle the fullness of your gift." Answered the woman._

" _Who are you?" The comatose woman asked, before the bright light rushed at her, causing a bright explosion sensation when it made contact. Than she was aware, of the world around her..._

Hermione opened her eyes, to see her her ceiling fan spinning above, and feeling something grasping her hand. She smiled when she spotted her mom, holding her hand asleep beside her, while Bobby, was in her corner chair, fast asleep as well. She went to roll on her side, when her mother shot up, and wrapped her arms around her.

'You're awake sweetheart, I was so worried baby," Jean exclaimed, as she showered kisses on her daughters face, before stepping away with a gasp. "Hermione. You're-"

Bobby, had woken up to the excitement of the older woman, to find his girlfriend stareiing at her mom confused. He was told to expect a change, but he didn't expect such a change, as the image before him. Her hair was more golden than brown, and when she turned to meet his eyes, they were a mixture of the blue, green, and brown. Her skin was more clearer, not that it wasn't before, but now she seemed to glow. Of course that could be from the sun shining through her window.

"Why are you two staring at me like that, forgive me if my hair is crazy, and if I manage to drool while in a coma for the last almost two months." She wiped her non-existing drool, the longer her mother, and boyfriend stared speechless, not aware of her new appearance. She easily stood from the bed, and walked to leave the room, "Find than, just stand there looking like idiots, I am going to take a shower."

Stephen, and Tony, walked in to find the lack of Hermione, while her boyfriend, and Jean, were standing still while staring at one another. He walked over to Jean, so that way she wouldn't hurt herself trying to turn, since her feet were clearly stuck in place. "Where is Hermione?"

"She in shower." Jean had a slight slur to her words, and gasped at her sudden lack of grammer.

"She pretty." Bobby answered, knowing in his mind there was a better way tp explain, but his mouth wouldn't let him. "She change."

Before another word was said, there was a loud scream, that came from the bathroom.

Hermione had avoided looking in any mirrors, as she quickly stripped from her well wearn night gown, and went strait to the shower. Her thoughts were on the familiar, yet strange woman from her coma dream, and how she wished she could had learned her name. She used her magic to shampoo, and condition her hair, as she washed herself from the feel of sleep on her body, "I wonder what got into mom, and Bobby."

Since she had been asleep, and woke up to just the two she already knew she would be in Paris, she had no clue that her Mentor, and brother were there as well. She stepped out of the shower, instantly drying her hair with magic, as she used the towel for the rest of herself. She grabbed her bath robe, which she normally kept on the back of the door, and put it on before turning to brush her teeth.

It was when she finished rinsing her mouth, did she finally look up, to see the image staring back at her. She screamed from shock, than again as the door burst open, and her Mentor, and brother, were both standing on the other end.

* * *

After Stephen finally explained too her, and assure her that her change was part of having her full magic, she had slightly calmed down about the new her. She blushed, when her boyfriend kissed the side of her head, and her mother handed her some tea. Since she felt bad about them being affected, with her words earlier, "I am sorry about earlier, Mum, and Frosty."

"I am just happy you're alright, love,"Jean assured, sitting on her daughter left side, as Bobby, wrapped his arm around her from her right.

"She turned to look at her brother, who was having a discussion with Stephan, and the bother of them break into laughter, "I know you tolerated each other in the past, because of me, but how come you're all buddy-buddy?"

"Your mom made them spend time together, whenever they would break into arguments," Bobby explained, happy to be able to hold her, "I am glad you told me, that your mom lived in the house behind you, before you fell into your coma."

Jean laughed, at the memory of sitting with her husband for tea, and to the young man bursting through the back door. "Bobby froze Patrick, when he went to attack him, before turning to me to explain who he was. Than telling me what had happened, and that I needed to call Dr. Strange, and Tony."

"Where is Patrick?" Hermione asked, not really caring, but still curious.

"He doesn't remember a thing, apparently the new Minister of Magic, owed you a few dozen favors. He had come to thank you in person, but you were already in the coma, and when he asked if he could do anything for you, I asked if he could un-freeze Patrick. He's at work right now, and doesn't like me spending so much time with all these men, even though he knows I come for your sake."

"Excuse, but why don't you divorce him?" Tony asked, staring at his sisters mother.

"Because he would take half of everything I made, and I worked to hard for everything, to have it just ripped din half."Jean answered, not noticing the look her daughter had, as she talked about her husband.

 **A Week Later**

"Why do you want me to meet, your step dad?" Bobby asked, as they stood outside the door, with the name Patrick Granger.

"We'll only be here a couple minutes, and this is something my mother wants," Hermione answered, removing manilla folder from her shoulder bag, and pushing the door open, "Patrick, I haven't seen you my whole trip, since I was sick. How are you doing?"

Her step dad dropped the pen, as he stared at the woman, standing in his doorway. He didn't recognize her as easily, so didn't add this woman up, to be the same little girl as his step daughter. He stood to his feet, and walked around his desk, to shake her hand not noticing the young man with her. "I am sorry, who-"

She faked a giggle, after reading his thoughts towards her, as she smacked his chest playfully, "It's me Hermione, Jean's daughter."

He placed a fake smile on his own face, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her a little to close for Bobby's taste. He was suddenly pushed back from the hug, to see a young man with his hand held out towards him, which he excepted since his 'now hot' step daughter was smiling at him, "Patrick Granger, who are you?"

"I am Robert Drake, friends call me Bobby, but we're not friends. I am her boyfriend," Bobby answered, making sure his hand was painfully frozen, as she shook the older mans hand, "Nice to finally meet you, after hearing about you." He released his grip, and put his arm around his girlfriend, "Okay, I met him already, can we please get to the airport?"

"Of course, but first one thing," The young woman answered, handing her step dad some papers, looking the man in the eyes, "Sign these papers so my mom could move on, and you are not going to take anything from her, because after she signs you'll forget about her to live your life alone. You know she deserved way better than you anyways, so sign the papers, let her move on, and never contact her again. You will make sure she get's everything, because you don't deserve a dime, buy Patrick."

They watched as the older man left his office, and went into her moms with the papers needed. A few minutes later, he left towards the elevator, and her mom was staring at the two from the doorway, with a small relieved smiled. She winked at her daughter, suspecting that the young woman had something to do, with her horrid now ex-husbands sudden change of heart. She tucked the papers under her arm, and shut the door behind herself.

Hermione turned to her boyfriend with a smile, "Now we could go, Frosty."

"It's about time, Hermi," He teased, leading her towards the exit, to a waiting car.

Home again, Home again, Jiggedy jig...

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and I apologize for misspelling, and hope you like it. She is finally going back to her home, to America. Her mother is finally rid of the horrid husband, and she has her full maximum power. She a force to fear now, not that we should fear her...**


	8. Author Note

**This is not a chapter, but I would like to know, what you faithful readers would think if I skipped to 2010, when Tony becomes Iron man. Of course I won't do that for at least one, or two chapters ahead. I just wanted you opnions...please review you thoughts, regarding this chapter.**


	9. Moving On

**A/N: I hope you don't mind this short chapter, it was hard for me to write just this month, because I was home fighting a cold. Hope you like it all the same...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except for maybe Nico.**

 **1997**

She focused on the bottle, over a mile in front of her, and shot the laser from her eyes. Immediately turning the lazer, into one long icycle, from the ability she had received from her boyfriend. She smiled as she followed the length, of the frozen laser, to see that it was just a centimeter away from the bottle.

"Is there a reason you're out here?"

She sighed, as she waved her hand, making the frozen laser disappear, "I was seeing how fast I can respond, in case I ever had to protect someone, or in case someone was getting shot. If I could manage to freeze a bullet, or something before it has a dangerous impact, it could mean the difference of life, or death." She turned to look at the rugged man, as she went to where her bag was dropped, "What can I do for you, Logan?"

"So you want to be a hero?" The regenerating man asked, as he followed her a towards a bench, and sat beside her. "You would willingly put you life at stake, to save people y6u don't know?"

"I was given all this power for a reason," She looked down at her lap, as she formed a ice rose, like her boyfriend showed her in the past. "I mean why else should I be able have this power, and be able to absorb others gift, like I am able too?" She fought back tears, as they fought to be released.

Logan knelt down in front of the young girl, and gently shook her, causing her to stare him in the eye, "We are born the way we are, but that doesn't mean that we can't do, what we want with our lives. I should know more than anyone, since I have lived since 1885, and past many of my futures."

"Dreams?" Asked the young woman. "I suppose I could help my brother with our fathers company," she smiled at the man, as she stood to her feet, "I can't imagine living forever, watching all those I love dying, like you must have."

"So why are you really out here, alone?" Wolverine asked, standing to his feet, and than helping the young woman up.

"Graduation is coming up, and I hear the others talking about, leaving this place for college. I worry about how they will do, once they aren't in the safety, of Xavier's school," She stared towards the school, watching as Bobby, and Kitty, were talking to the girl, who came with Logan, while they were over seas.

"You can't protect everyone in the world, no matter how powerful you are kid, so the best thing to do is focus on you for now." Logan stared at the three ahead, focusing more on his charge, "I guess it's hard not worrying for someone, once they enter your life though."

Hermione stood to her feet, and made her way towards her group of friends, pausing to look back at the older man, "She needs you Logan, so try not to let her down, because your the closest thing to family she has."

Logan nodded, as je got to his feet, and went the opposite direction, "Good talk, Kid."

 **2000-2005**

On January 1, 2000, Bobby, and Hermione, had gotten married in the back gardens of Xavier's school, wanting all of there friends to be there to witness the occasion. Kitty, stood as her maid of honor, as Storm, stood as the brides-maid, both woman being the closest to the witch. Her brother gave his little sister away, but not without having a few words, as to why he was against the whole thing. (Her being his baby sister, being the main point.)

Bobby, had been helping the xmen, while she was helping her brother build up the company again. He would always make time to call her, no matter what time of day it was, just to assure her that he was alright. It was during there four year anniversary, that she had there penthouse decorated with candles, and had his favorite meal set on the table, did she remembered he hadn't called the previous night. That was January 1, 2004.

kitty, and Storm, had been the one's to tell her, the news of her husbands heroic death saving some children, from a building be caught on fire, by there formal classmate Pyro. She never did feel comfortable around him, since he wasn't afraid to use his gift, no matter the amound of times Xavier, to to remind him of his safety.

They had stayed with her the whole weekend, until her brother returned, and helped her with the arrangement. They had buried him in the cemetery, next to Professor Xavier, and Scott Summers. Including some of the mutants, that passed away before her time at the school, laid to rest. It was there safe haven in life, and would continue as such in there death, which was why she knew he'd want to be buried there.

She missed him at night, as she slept in her bed alone, but the work, and her brother helped as the time went by. She was now living back with her brother, by the time 2005 came around, after being sent to the hospital when she passed out at work, due too loss of sleep. (Apparently whoever called the paramedics, had no idea that she wasn't suppose to be sent to a regular hospitak) It wasn't until Logan, and Storm, persuaded the doctors, that they were returning her to a special facility (Xavier's School) to be looked after. Upon her brothers request. On the way out of the hospital, to the private jet on the roof of the building, she managed to cure the floor, she had been on until her retrieval, and the doctors were still unable to understand the miracle.

Now she worked alongside her brother, and got along with his assistance, who she thought was personally great for him. She didn't care for the trolups, that she found sitting in the living room, like they were there to stay, and made it clear her brother knew her opinion. He stopped bringing them home all together, or at least making sure to get rid of them, before going to be since the last time.

Brody helped keep her up to date, on her brothers well being when not in Washington, while she studied in Harvard. She got earned her three PHD's in less than five year span, in Medicine, Business, and Law, hoping to use the knowledge towards running the company, to bring it back to it's full potential. Not that her brother wasn't doing a good job, but between him wanting to party, or hacking into places he wasn't suppose to. She was afraid that there father, would had been rolling in his grave, at how little input her brother put into the business.

It took a few years, for them to finally get on the same page, and work together using both there intelligence. Now all she had to do, is look into a matter, that her Angel, her bodyguard had brought to her attention. Reguarding one of the men, who had been with the family, since before she was born was selling weapons to the enemy.

 **2010**

Hermione was sitting at her desk, while Nico, sat in one of the lounge chairs, going over some of the contracts for the company. Her brother had gone over seas, to demonstrate a missal launch, for some potential buyers. That was almost six months ago.

"My father would be rolling in his grave, if he learned one of his best men, was selling the weapons to the enemy," She laid her head on her desk, as sleep tried to come take over, "It's been two days since I slept, and Brody, he told me to stay in my office, in case some one sent some one after me. He suspects Tono, has been kidnapped, but he doesn't want to tell me, because he doesn't want me to worry. I don't know, why my brother told me to keep my abilities, and powers, to myself."

"It's probably the same reason, why my father use to keep me at home, and not allow me to talk to other people," Nico answered, coming to stand behind her, and look out the window. "They will find your brother, don't worry, Hermione. I am sure he will-"

Just than the phone rang, breaking the two's conversation, as the young Stark, pushed the intercom button. "This is Dr. Hermione Stark, how can I help you?"

"Mione, this is Brody, we have your brother. He's in the hospital at one of the bases, and I will bring him home, when he has recovered. Thanks for the word on Stane, he surprisingly walked right up to my superior, and confessed to selling weapons for years to our enemies. You're brother told me not to tell you about his condion, but just make sure he takes it easy once he returns home."

"Thanks, Brody, I trust you'll look after him, and don't let him give you a hard time." The young Stark smiled, as relief washed over her.

Nico smiled at his now relaxed boss, "You must of heard some good news, when Brody called?"

"He's at a hospital on a base, and will be brought back here, when he is doing better," The young Stark answered, as she stood with her bag over her shoulder, and walked towards the door, "Shadow travel to Xavier's school, and let Kitty, and Storm, know they have found Tony. Thank you, Nico." With that being said, she left her office singing a tune.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it was very hard for me to write. Hopefully you guys don't want strangle me for the death of Bobby, but he died a hero. Nico is a character I made up as her body guard, he knows how to shadow travel, and isn't able to be manipulated by Hermione. Which is why she hired him to look out for her. Hope you like this chapter...**


	10. Sibling Bonding Nico Shares

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your wonderful reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nico.**

* * *

 **2010**

"He's in his laboratory again," Pepper explained, as the younger Stark, entered there Malibu home. She had her body guard, trailing behind her with suitcases. The redhead smiled sweetly, at the two, "Sorry, hello Hermione, how was your travels?"

Hermione smiled at the slightly older woman, wrapping her arms around her, "The flight was nice. He's working on his arc reactor?"

Just than there was a loud boom, fallowed by. "I'm okay!" coming form the laboratory below.

Hermione handed her body guard the lock key, which opened her own personal room, than turned to pepper, "I have a vintage white in my room, why don't you give Pepper a glass, while I knock some sense into my brother." She smiled at the redhead, who looked slightly relieved, that the young Stark, had came.

Nico nodded, lifting the bags up again, and walking towards the stairway, "I was confused when you sent a plane, Miss Pott's, but now I understand. Mr. Stark, needs a lot of attention for his person, and it tends to stress his sister, and you. So the flight was for normality, which she enjoys before visiting her brother, as she explained. So wine is what calms you, when dealing with Mr. Stark?"

"Yes," Pepper answered, following the shadow shifter into the room.

"You love him, that's why you stay." It wasn't a question, but more like a statement. "Love makes us tolerate things, which others would just walk away from."

Pepper blushed, as she took the offered glass, and went to sit in one of the plush chairs, in front of the magic fireplace, "Love, do you love Hermione?"

"I care about her greatly, for giving me eyes to see, that I could be a positive influence in others life's. I told her that I would be by her side," He walked to the large window, which looked down at the ocean, "I love her, as a lover, bur know I will be nothing more, and that her heart isn't ready for me. You love Mr. Stark, on an intimate level, otherwise he wouldn't cause such worry on you."

"So what's the difference of loving as a lover, or loving intimately?" She stared at the man, studying his body language.

"A lover feels in a temporary void, without long term goals in the afair, while an intimate love is received by bother hearts. I know Hermione, will find her true love one day, but for now I am feeling in that void only when needed. She loves me as a close friend, sometimes with benefits," He smiled as he saw the redheads saddened expression, "Do not be so sad for me, Miss Potts, it's more than I could ever ask for being the spawn of a demon, and a mortal."

"Wait, you're a-"

"Part."

"Part demon?" Pepper asked, shock now evident on her face.

"Not all demons are bad, my friend." He smiled at the woman, "My mother was in love with a human, and in human form approached my dad.,He was in love with my mother, from first sight as well. He wanted to make love to her, but she told him that it would kill her, so he waited two years. When they finally made love, she ended up not dying, and so they thought it was fate. She then learned she was pregnant with me, and I was what was keeping her alive, so they cherished there time together. After I was born, my father took me somewhere, where it would be safe for me to be raised, and he was both mother, father, and my best friend. After he died at the age of seventy-five, I went I into hiding in the shadow, part of my ability you know, and just barely got by. Until one day a few years ago, I saw an angel in the florist shop, buying flowers for her late husband. She was the most beautiful woman that I ever seen, and I followed her around making sure no harm came her way, learning that she was more powerful than I first realized. Mind you I was still in shadow," he looked like he was watching a memory play, as a small smile formed, "It wasn't until a month of following her, that she finally talked to me, and told me to come out of the shadows. She had known the whole time, but kept silent because she enjoyed knowing someone was looking out for her, but giving her space at the same time. She told me she had a job, if I was interested in a position as her bodyguard, but I would only be in shadow when needed to be hidden. She brought me out of the shadow, and immediately into her life, becoming my first, and only friend. She never gets far out of my sight."

"She was lost after Bobby died," Pepper remembered helping Tony, as he packed to go be with his sister, after hearing of his brother in-laws death. He wanted to bring her home with him, but she refused because she wanted to stay in New York, in the home she shared with her boyfriend. She worked herself nearly to death, and that's when she realized, that she had to at least leave her apartment. She moved into the tower. I believe you met her, it wasn't until she became friends with you, that she started feeling a little better. You were there when her brother was kidnapped, and I was here trying to make sure that everything, was still running smoothly for him. I was afraid of the worse, but you persuaded Hermione to call me everynight those six months, that way we could be there for each other. I believe it's what made our relationship stronger, than it was before, even got us closer with Brody."

"Yes, Brody, is like another big brother to Hermione," Nico agreed, walking towards the door, and reaching his arm towards the redhead, "Shall we go look for the siblings?"

"I think we gave them enough time alone together," Pepper answered, accepting the offered arm with a smile, "Any more time alone, she might end up hexing him, not that I blame her."

* * *

 **Tony's Laboratory**

"I told you to rest Tono, you've only been back a month, and you're already trying to make a suite, that is able to kill you?" Hermione was walking around, waving her hand to repair the broken gadgets, as she glared at her brother.

He rolled across the room on his chair, to where he had some arc reactors made, and picked one up, "Hey I have been sitting down, while I work as not to strain myself, just like you demanded."

"It was hardly a demand," She huffed, finishing cleaning the space, before going to sit on her brothers lap, "It was so you'll recover properly."

He wrapped his arms around his sister, and sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder, knowing how hard the last few months of his absence was on her, "You can't fight everyone's battle kid, than otherwise we'll not learn on our own."

"Oh, and what did you, almighty Anthony Stark, learn while kidnapped?" Hermione had tears running down her cheek, as she traced the light of the Arc Reactor, which he kept in his chest.

"That I don't need powers, to take care of myself, and that if something were to happen, I have an amazing sister who knows how to run the company," He wiped his sisters tears, before pulling her in for a hug, "I learned that my brain, is just as good as my amazing sisters abilities, and that I rely on you to get things done to much."

"I love running daddy's company, and now that Strane has been caught, I have extra security now. I even placed extra security cameras, which J.A.R.V.I.S is connected to, and when he catches something it's sent directly to me," The witch answered, as she looked at a metal suite, "Is this the suite you escaped in?"

"They won't let me get it back, that one is my Mark II," The older Stark answered, coming to stand beside his sister, and wrapping an arm around her soldiers.

""What is it made out of?" His sister asked, she ran her hand on the suite, place her own protection spell.

"I made it from chrome titanium. Steel alloy, with the JARVIS intelligence system built in, but you knew that part," Tony asked, as he looked at his creation, with great pride, "What color should I make it? I was thinking maybe red, white, and blue, you know patriotic."

"Those are Captain America's colors, you wouldn't steal from a dead man would you?" She remembered listening to her dad tell the story, about how he helped the great Captain America, and how there would never be another hero like him. "Daddy would want you to be your own hero, not the idea of another respected fallen one, you know that Tono."

"How about Burgundy, and gold, I like those colors, they look good together," She stepped back from the piece, and waved her hand, causing said colors to appear on the chrome. "What do you think?"

"I am so glad you agreed to move in with me," He smiled as he looked at the newly colored suite, "Can't wait to test it out, and maybe you could fly with me."

"Tono, I am only here for a month, than I am needed somewhere." She didn't want to tell him about the meeting, just a couple of days before arriving.

"A month, I thought-"

"Tono, trust me I need to go, to make sure these people aren't over there heads," The young woman answered, before going to leave her brother, "So no questions while I am visiting, and we will enjoy this time together."

Before he could say another word, Pepper, and Nico, appeared with dinner plans for the four. He sighed as he followed them out of his lab, and to where his sister had apparently ordered take out when arriving. He will just look up this group later, after all his sister wasn't the only one, who had access to the New York office, and there would have to be footage of who she had met with, right?

Right?"

 **A/N: I had this chapter written hours ago, and than my computer decided to erase half of it, before I was able to save. So it took longer to remember what I wrote, or to come up with writing, but here it is and hope you enjoy.**

 **Who should Hermione end up with? Hawkeye, Captain America, or Bruce Banner (Hulk)**


	11. SHIELD

**A/N: Alright well the one site that I saw that Tony Stark, was born in 1965, might be misleading because I found two sites, saying he was born in 1970. So he's only ten years older than Hermione, sorry about that I am trying to keep it to the movie verse time line...thanks again for the reviews. Hermione was still born in the year I said...sorry.**

* * *

 **January 1, 2011**

Her new boss knew better, than to tell her not to do something, but instead of letting her go from the cooperation he kept her. He didn't trust her, as much as she didn't trust him, and that was how she was able to get the week off, without someone spying on her. With Nico, there was no one out there, that they hadn't caught from the company. Oh of course the big guy got mad, when his best agents came back a week later, sharing vocation pictures with him (hey even agents need to relax.) So he stopped having her followed, because he needed his people at all time, and didn't want his team going off.

He had even made her mad enough, that he persuaded him to fire one of his top agents, but made him forget the termination of Agent Phil Coulson. So she convinced the big guy to hire Phil, one of the only agents she did trust, to come back to work with a happy pay raise to come with it. What can she say, don't make her mad.

She requested the week off, for the anniversary of her late husband, and she wanted to be with there friends. She smiled as she made a little ice gazebo, only using the ability her Bobby gave her, when she thought of him on this sad day. "Hello, Frosty."

"Hermi, you can't keep doing this, it's not healthy love" His spirit appeared behind her, as she stood on the ice gazebo, "Not that I don't love seeing you."

"It's our wedding anniversary, I couldn't not come see you, and be with the friends who were there for me," She smiled at her late translucent husband, with a sad smile on her face, "You were my first, and possibly only love, Bobby."

"You were my only love, which is why I want you to move on, and open your heart up again," He gave her his Bobby smile, wishing he was able to hold her. "Please."

"It's not fair that I have a chance to find happiness, while you're gone," She went to where his headstone was, and used her hand to clean it off, not that Storm, let the plots get dirty.

"I died knowing that I was loved, and knowing that I made my wife proud," He watched as the ice gazebo disappeared slowly, until there was just a small puddle, "I will always be in your heart, even if I am not in the center anymore, I will still always be there. Plus I am with professor Xavier, and Scott, so I'm not completely alone."

She brought a hand to her chest, as tears slid down her face, but still forced a small smile, "If this is what you really want, I will try to let you go, but that's not going to stop me from putting ice roses on your grave."

"I wouldn't want you to do that," He smiled as he blew the woman he loved a kiss, and slowly faded away, "I love you."

She smiled at the words, as she stood to her feet, and made her way into the large mansion. She found Storm, in the main entry with a smile, and opened arms waiting for the young woman.

"How about some food?" The older woman asked, leading the young woman towards the garage, to where Logan, and Kitty, were waiting for the day. "We'll go to the steakhouse, which Logan, suggested for the last month. How does that sound?"

"Of course I suggested that place, these two woman have been serving all that healthy crap, and man has to eat steak once in a while." Logan grumbled, as he got onto his bike, and looked towards the three smiling woman, "Who's riding with me?"

Kitty instantly took a step back, along with Storm, both having driven with the older man, "Hermione, you could ride with him, you can't die if in a wreck."

Hermione sighed, as she took the seat behind the older man, as she smiled at her best friend, "Doesn't mean that I am any less fearful of his driving, but I will ride with him," she placed a hand on the bike, with a small smile, so when Logan, went to turn it on himself, it just stalled. She faked a frown as she climbed off, and went to stand with the other two woman, "Guess we're riding together," she took Kitty's hand, and they both climbed into the backseat, of one of the four door vehicles, "Come on before they sale out of the steaks."

She was a vegetarian, but who was she to burst the man bubble, if it meant the four of them having this time together...

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarter**

"You want me to what, Nick?" She stared at the big guy, as he showed a picture from the paper, of her brother in his suite. Of course he wouldn't want to keep his identity a secret, "So what do you want me to do with, Mr. Stark?"

"He's a womanizer so I want you to get close to him, seduce him if you have to, just I feel like there is something he's hiding." He looked the young woman up, and down, as he nodded in approval, "He likes a pretty face, and Natasha is doing something else for me, and Maria, well she can't stand the man." 

Agent Phil Coulson, looked at the young woman surprised, before looking back at there boss, "No offense sir, but perhaps you should read Stark's file, which we put in you box this morning."

"I just think we should send one of out most-" The director glared at the other man, as he walked to his desk, and opened the file. "Anthony Stark, siblings Hermione Granger-Stark."

"I dropped the Stark, when coming to work for you sir, because I didn't want the name to set you off," She gave him one of her most sweet smiles, knowing he wasn't big on expressing anything, but anger while at work, "You think I am pretty."

He turned obviously hiding his flushed expression, before turning back with a smirk, "I was just saying if not for being his sister, he'd probably be more accepting of you, than Phil."

This time it was Phil's turn to blush, only he couldn't hide it just as easily, as the dark skinned director could, "I will see-"

"Send Natasha, she'll be able to keep him in line, if he tries to get out of line," Hermione suggested, using a little of her persuasion ability, to make sure the director went along with the idea. "But it is you decision, Nick."

He hated how formal she was with him, but knowing what she could do to him, he easily agree having an inkling that she might had used some power on him again. Of course he wasn't going to question it right now, "Call Romanoff, and have her fly to Malibu, on the first flight available."

"Yes, sir," The agent answered, hurrying out of the office, leaving the two alone.

Fury turned to look at the young woman, eyeing the her shadow for a second, wondering it odd since there was no light, "You are to go to Kolkata, India, find Dr. Bruce Banner, report his happenings once located. Than I will send some men, to help bring-"

"I will not allow you to do that, to an innocent man!" The young woman answered, glaring at the older, "Unless you want your men to go on vocation again."

"Fine than, just go!" Fury ordered, unable to keep his anger in any longer, as the petite sorceress just stood calmly. He turn a much needed deep breath, as he looked at the woman, "You can now go, Miss Granger."

"I will call when I arrive," She waved, right before vanishing from his sight.

A few seconds later his phone went off, and there was a new message, _'Made it here safely, and I will bring you home a souvenir. -HM'_

He hated when she did that, and to make matters worse, she didn't have a way for them to track her on her phone. Well not to surprising, since she is a Stark.

 **Kolkata, India Six Months Later**

She groaned as she looked across the street, to see her regenerating friend staring at them, as she ate lunch with the scientist, "I never should had told, Logan, what I was doing." She excused herself from her friend, and hurried across the street, "What are you doing here, Logan?"

"Making sure he doesn't hurt you," The man answered, not removing his eyes from the man, "He is-"

"A genius scientist, and has done a lot of good her, so unless you want me to use my persuasion on you. I will ask you to go back. I will have to break the promise, to not use persuasion on you, and you know how much that will hurt me." She had tears brimming around her eyes, hoping she wouldn't have to use her ability, on one of the only friends who will probably be in her life for a long time. "I have been working beside Bruce, for the last six months, and know for a fact he wouldn't harm me."

Logan just wrapped his arms around the young woman, as he finally looked down at her, "You don't have to break your promise, but come see me when you return to the states." He looked across the street, noticing as the doctor started to approach them, probably worried for the young woman, "Be careful kid." He turned to walked into the near alley, as the other man finally approached.

* * *

She jumped when she felt herself being pulled into an embrace, but smiled when realizing it was her new friend, looking at her with concern, "Are you alright, he didn't-"

"No he was just worried about me, probably saw your amazing television debut," She teased, as she reached for his arm, and started walking towards a clearing where she could take them to a hut, where they had been staying in India.

"You haven't done anything to me, have you?" He knew about all her abilities, since the first time they had a sit down, because she said that she wanted him to trust her. He felt bad for asking, when he saw her expression harden, right before they vanished to the hut.

She walked over the make shift stove, and put a pot on top, filling it with water for tea, "I don't want you to worry, I don't do it to people I trust, unless I feel like need to for there safety." She had done that to Nico, before going to search for the man in front of her, for both men's protection.

"Have you persuaded the big guy?" He asked her calmly, not remembering changing in the last six months, but knowing about her abilities she could have just had him forget.

"You are both the same person, Bruce, so no I didn't. In fact I have never met the other guy, as long as I have known you," She watched as he started to remove his collard shirt, leaving on the white undershirt, as he sat at the table. She was in danger territory with this man, and felt herself fall for this genius, knowing that he felt the same.

"Logan, he was from your old school right? Were you close with all the teachers there?" He never took his eyes off of the beautiful young woman, ever since he opened his little hut up to her, until she would get word asking for her to bring him in for something. He was going to ask for her hand, after working alongside her healing the sick, for the last six months. Only for her to be interrupted by 'Logan', and him making her cry, before taking off in that alley. He was surprised when the 'Green Guy', allowed him to comfort her, instead of ripping the other man to pieces. She was definitely good for them.

"He's like my father, and Storm, like an aunt to me," She answered, setting the tea on the table, along with the stew she made three days ago. She prepared his bowl, before her own, and sat across from him, "Scott Summers, died a few years ago, was the one that mentored me in controlling some of my abilities. When Stephen Strange, couldn't help me sometimes, since some of my abilities had nothing to do with magic."

"Sounds like you have a lot of people, that really truly care about you, and it makes me feel better to know that your have people looking out for you," Bruce smiled as he reached his hand out towards her, with his cheesy rugged smile, that she had found adoring, "I wanted to do this at the cafe, but I will do it now," he got down on his knee, and held her left hand in hers, smiling nervously at her, "Will you marry me? I don't want to live this earth alone, and can't think of a better woman, to be by my side. I love you."

She smiled down at the man, cupping his cheeks in her palms, and placing a kiss to his temple, "I was convinced that I wouldn't love another, since my Bobby, but when I met you my hear began to open up to the possibility. I love you too, Bruce."

"I thought you might think it was to fast, still needed to at least ask you, before it was took late," He brought her left hand to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss to her ringless finger, "I will buy you a ring, I promise."

She knelt down in front of him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, before bringing her lips to his own, "You made me love you, when I thought I couldn't love another, so of course I said yes too you."

* * *

 **2012 When they call, your plans change...**

Bruce watched as his new wife packed her bag, preparing to go back to the states, first to see the man that brought her to tears to assure she was safe, Than to her brother, so the two men could meet, and she could break the news of there secret wedding. He finally pulled his wife, after the fiftieth time she passed him, and brought her to between his legs to wrap his arms around her, "It'll be alright, sweetheart."

"Easy for you to say," She went to pull away, only to be held tighter, "I still need to-"

"You need to calm down," The doctor reminded, trying to keep his new wife in place, "Are you alright?"

"I am perfect-" Before she answer her husband, her cell phone went off, knowing that there was only one person that was allowed to call her from S.H.I.E.L.D she answered, knowing said person would only call, if this was a life of death situation. "Hello, Phil, is this important?"

 **A/N: Alright so they got married, in the year that they officially met, but that happened to my husband, and I seven years again. When you know there the one, then you don't question it...I hope you like this chapter, and don't mind me picking Phil. I was actually not considering Helen Granger getting remarried, but I will think more about it in the future...it won't be to an Avenger, that much I am sure of. Thanks for the wonderful review...**


	12. Gotcha

**A/N: I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. I am having fun writing this, and enjoy reading you reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

 **India 2012**

Bruce watched as his wife hanged up, with who he assumed was Phil, the only agent he knew she trusted from the organization, "So what's going on?"

She fell onto the bed, burying her face in her arms, "The idiots let the treserect get stolen, by an alien god of Asgard." She turned her head to the side, and looked at her husband, "They asked me to bring in Dr. Bruce Banner, please tell me he's not the same man I married, but possible another."

He knew if this wasn't the woman he love, he'd be running away from this type of situation, because that would mean leaving his wife. He leaned back with a sigh, as he reached a hand to take her, as he turned his neck to look at her, "Your a sorceress, maybe you could make a double, and send him in my place."

"The only human creation I could do, is the natural type of creation, which you would have to assist in," She answered, squeezing his offered hand, "Phil, said he could give us a week, he'll just tell Fury, he couldn't get a hold of me."

He rolled onto his side, pulling the woman he loved, against his chest as he started kissing her neck with a small smile, "So how would I go about, assisting with this whole human creation," he teased, causing her to laugh.

"I'll tell you after we take care of this, Alien! First we need to go to New York, and assure Logan, that I am safe, my brother will just find out when he joins the group, which Phil told me about," She placed a soft kiss to his lips, before standing back to her feet, and using magic to pack everything into the bag, "Are you ready?"

He was glad he got out of the bed, before everything shrank to fit into his wife's bag, otherwise he'd probably have a sore neck due to the hard ground. He took his wife's hand, and pulled her into an embrace, not wanting to let her go, "Ready."

"Here we go," She closed her eyes, as she concentrated on the mansion, which she still considered her second home.

* * *

 **Xavier's School 2012**

 **Old Friends**

Kitty, was the first to see the witch, upon the couples entry. She couldn't contain her excitement, as she hurried to her friend, and wrapped her arms around her, "Hermione, I didn't know you would be here!"

"I promised Logan, that I would check in with him, to assure him that I was perfectly fine," She reached for her husbands hand, giving him an encouraging smile, "Bruce, this is my best friend Kitty." she turned back to smile at her friend, "This is my husband, Dr. Bruce Banner," _'Can you maybe show him somewhere, not to close to where Logan is, so I could break the news?'_

Kitty nodded, as she took the scientist by the hand, and lead him towards the library, "Can you believe your wife read, every single book in the library here, and the public one in the city too." She winked, before closing the door behind them, "Congratulations, by the way!"

"Please let the house be standing, when this is all over," She mumbled, as she made her way in the opposite direction, towards the training room, where the regenerating often trained.

He was just coming out of training, when the elevator opened, revealing the young Stark. He stared at the young woman, and crossed her arms, "How serious were you two, when I saw you guys in India?"

"I was already dating him," She answered honestly, turning to look at the new suites, that the team were during missions, "We got married shortly after I saw you there, after dating for around six moths."

He looked towards the ceiling, as he took a couple breaths, before meeting the young woman's eyes, "Are you happy?"

She couldn't help the smile, the crossed her face, "I haven't been this happy, since-"

Logan pulled her into a fatherly embrace, before she had to finish her sentence, "I am happy for you than, but if he ever hurts you, you know where to find me." He stepped back, and exposed his metal claws.

She placed a gently hand to his bicep, understanding what he was trying to say, in his little father type speech, "Thank you, but I can handle myself, you know that right?"

"Just let me pretend, alright?" He teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as they headed towards the elevator, "So where are you going to live?"

"Depends on the upcoming weeks, for now it will be my room, on the S.H.I.E.L.D ship while they search Loki," Hermione answered, staring at the other man, as he looked deep in thought.

After a couple of minutes silence, he looked down at her, "I hate you working for, S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I hate working for them too, but so far they have honest intentions, wanting to protect the world," She answered, smiling as the doors opened, and her husband pulled her into his arm, "Bruce, are you alright?"

"Storm showed me the cemetery, and told me about Xavier, Scott, and Bobby, you're even more amazing than I thought," The scientist looked over her shoulder, seeing the man from India, staring at there interaction. _'He make, Mine, cry.'_

Hermione stared at her husband, instantly realizing she heard Hulk, and couldn't help the smile. She cupped her husbands face, so he was looking at her, _'He didn't make me cry on purpose, he was just worried about me, alright hon?'_ She turned to look at the other man, and smiled, "Logan, this is my husband, Dr. Bruce Banner. You don't need to shake hands," she didn't want the chance, of her husband, or the clawed man to hurt each other. She looked towards Storm, with a small smile on her face, "Would it be alright, if we stay a couple of days here?"

Storm smiled at the couple,as Kitty, and Logan, headed back towards the kitchen, "They'll be preparing some dinner," She took the young girls hand, as she lead her up the stairs, "You two could stay in Scott's room, he would had like knowing, that you took it over. I hadn't had the heart to let the others stay in it, but I know how close you two were, he considered you a daughter."

Hermione smiled at her husband, who rubbed her back comfortingly, as they walked down the law, "I would love to stay in his room, wonder if he still has that sleeping bag, from when I use to get scared and camp in his room."

"I remember those days," The older woman laughed, as she stared at the now young woman in front of her, "I can't believe how much you all have grown, Kitty, and you." She handed the young woman a key, before heading in the opposite, "You'll always have a home here, Hermione."

Bruce watched as she set her bag on the small table, before walking to where the bed was located, after closing the door, "This is a nice room."

"When I was twelve years old, while training with Stephen, Scott, would let me camp out in here because I would get nightmares. Some of the spells I learned to manage, use to cause me to have odd dreams, and I always felt the safest in here," She walked to the wall, which was filled with nothing but books, that belonged to her mentor.

"So you heard Hulk?' Her husband asked, as he looked down at his hands, "I didn't know you were able too."

"I hear him when your asleep sometimes, right before you wake up screaming, but that only happened three times since I known you," She walked to the edge of the bed, and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, giving him an assuring smile, "I am not afraid of the other guy, and you might have to let him use, in case something goes wrong. In case the other guy needs to get some smashing done," she winked, kissing her husbands temple, "Let's get something to eat, Kitty always makes her chicken Alfredo on Mondays."

"You mean we don't have to eat stew?" He teased, laughing when his wife frowned, "Come on now sweetheart, you have to be a little relieved, to be eating something other than warn stew."

"Alright, you got me there," She tugged at his hand, as they left the room, "We better get there, before Logan hogs all the chicken."

 **S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier Six Days Later**

"I know you didn't make this for the gods," The witch stared at the prison, glad that her husband was away in the lab, "This was made for, Dr; Bruce Banner."

"You mean your husband?" The director corrected, keeping his eyes on the sorceress.

"Dr. Banner to you," She had a electricity coming from her finger tips, as she slowly approached the man, "and while we're at it Nick, I want you to be honest, with the team or I will quite."

"Why should I give a damn, rather you quit or not?" The big guy asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I am will go with, Mrs. Banner," Steve answered from the doorway, smiling at the young sorceress.

"You two know each other?" Fury asked, looking at the super soldier.

"Never had the pleasure, but I knew her father, and he was a honest man," He approach the petite woman, holding out his hand, "I can't wait to meet you brother."

"Yes you can," Bot Fury, and Hermione commented, causing the super soldier to laugh.

Hermione finished, shaking the hand of the very man, who her father told stories about. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers."

"Call me, Steve," Steve corrected.

" _ **Sir, we have a location, on Loki."**_ Agent Marie's voice, came over the loud speaker, pausing there conversation.

The director turned to the two, who were already heading out the door, "Romanoff, and Rogers, will take this mission Agent Granger."

"Marie, where is our friend, Loki?"The young woman asked the Agent over the speaker, ignoring the directors orders.

Marie seemed hesitant for a moment, before answering the powerful woman, **"He's in Stuttgart, Germany at a museum."**

"Is there anything, which the museum might have, the could help with what Loki wants?" Hermione asked, starting to look up the answer, with her tablet, "Got the answer, he's going to get some iridium, which they had just opened a display for. It would be useful in creating a portal, combined with the substance of the Tesseract, and a it could only work if they find a place, with a large power source," she looked at Steve, ignoring the director completely, "How about we go to a gala, I would like to get this done with as little notice as possible." She finally turned to look at Fury, "and we better do it, before my brother finds us. We will not be needing the jet."

 **2012 Stuttgart, Germany**

 **The Gala**

Steve found himself suddenly wearing a white suite, and the woman beside him wearing a golden ball gown, with her arm linked through his, "You really are powerful, aren't you?"

She smiled at some passer buyers, "Mr. Rogers, I ask that you lead me around, while I concentrate on Loki." She closed her eyes, putting all her trust in the older man, _"Loki, I know you're here."\_

Indeed he was.

Loki paused his stride down the stairs, when he heard the unrecognizable voice, coming from his mind. He turned to walk back up the stairs, to look around at the guess, and see if he could see anyone, possibly casting a spell. He saw the man at the podium in the center, a woman laughing next to an older man in a black suite, and a beautiful woman, being lead by a gentleman in a white tux. The woman allowing the blonde to escort her around, occasionally turning to look at an exhibit.

He turned to look towards a sound behind him, and back to find the golden dressed woman gone, along with the man in the white suite. "Where did you two-" He didn't even finish his sentence, by the time he found himself in some sort of cell. "go?"

 **Helicarrier**

"Welcome on board, Loki," Came a deep voice, "I see you met my the boot."

"Now wasn't that easy?" Another feminine voice asked, coming to step up towards the cell, and studying the habitat, "You made this for me, Fury, in hope that it might hold me. Well since I was the one to drop off this god. Except I was able to vanish out of there," she was now looking at the prisoner, with a small frown on her lips, "I don't know what that says about me, besides being more powerful than him," she pointed to the dark haired man, who did not look amused, but now afraid of the idea of someone more powerful than him, "I don't like the idea either, she turned and vanished out of the room, before either of the men could see her break into tears.

After all she couldn't let her fears, effect what she needed to do...

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and the ones to come in the future, there might be a couple surprises. What did you think of Steve's introduction? Don't worry Thor will make an his appearance, in the next chapter.**


	13. The Cell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Bold lettering is whenever Jarvis, or people talking over the over come, in this chapter.**

* * *

 **2012 Helicarrier**

Steve was the one to calm Bruce, by reminding him that his wife needed his attention, instead of the man that was locked up on the ship. "Hermione needs her husband, Mr. Banner. Our friend isn't going anywhere." He stood blocking the door, leading to the prisoner, and watched the scientist.

Bruce gave a faint smile, before turning to go in search of his wife, who was probably most likely in her quarters. He used the code his wife showed him, and waited until the scanner was finished, before the door opened to the room. He found his wife staring out the window, at the night sky view, as her body shook, "What happened back there, sweetheart?"

"I captured Loki, and was able to leave the cell, which I know for a fact fury made for me," She leaned back against her husband, as he wrapped his arms around her, "What if my power overtakes me, and I need to be stopped, there will be no one that could destroy me."

"You are the kindest woman I know, who has a lot of good people in your life, that will keep you from becoming evil, Mine." He turned so that she was facing him, and placed a gently kiss on her lips, before pulling her towards there bed. "I have the same fear you know, that other guy will take control, and I won't be able to change back. At least I use to be afraid, until you came into my life."

"Even if someone managed to cut me into pieces, I will eventually regenerate from my powers, and abilities combined," She looked at her husband, and took his hand in hers, "I love you, Bruce."

"Hey you're not going to turn evil, and I love you to," He brought her hand to his lips, he stared at the blinking light on her ;arge tablet, "What's that?"

She turned to look at the object in question, and let out a frustrated growl, before bringing her watch up to her mouth, "J.A.R.V.I.S put me through to my brother, please?"

Bruce just watched, as she began talking into her watch, to who he assumed was her brother.

 **Stuttgart, Germany**

Tony stared at the museum, who he thought would be running havoc, from the alien god he read about. Instead the Iridium was gone, but everyone seemed like nothing eventful happened, as they laughed while drinking there wine. Some people were even dancing, to the band that was hear, "Jarv's, I thought you said Loki was here?"

" **Key word sir 'was',"** Corrected the A.I.

"Wish my sister never programmed you to be a smart-ass," Iron Man mumbled, thinking of his next state action, "You mind telling me where he is now?"

" **I am running through the security footage, and I- wait sir I see Miss Stark, with another man walking around, and than she appeared behind the Asgardian-"**

"Is she alright?" Tony asked, when the A.I. Didn't finish his sentence, "Where-" Before he could finish his sentence, when his sisters face appeared in front of him, "Hermione, I won't even ask how you hacked into the system, since you-"

"Shut up Tono, and listen to me, before you give me a migraine," She closed her eyes, before looking back at him, "Agent Coulson, is going to meet you in thirty minutes, and you will come with his with out pulling your shit. He is the only one I trust, and is under my protection, so please for once listen. I will see you later."

"She's going to be the death of me," He watched as she instantly vanished.

 **Helicarrier**

Hermione was talking with Coulson, when one of the agents informed them, of a flying man with a hammer shouting for the prisoner was on the launch pad. She looked at the screen, and than at Phil, "He's probably looking for his brother."

"That's Thor, and I think you might be right," Phil answered, standing beside the young woman, as he watched the image, "What do you think we should do?"

"Invite him inside the ship, so we could explain the situation, did you really need to ask?" The sorceress asked, hearing as Steve, who was sitting at the large table laugh, and smiled at the blonde, "He needs to know he could trust us, get Romanoff, Barton, Tony, and Bruce, see we could all get on the same page."

"Last I checked, Miss Granger, you worked under me?" He looked as those already there, as they turned there stare towards him waiting for his orders, and grumbled, "You heard the lady."

She took a seat beside Steve, as Romanoff, and a still slightly disoriented Barton, sat on the other side of the two. She smiled at the archer, who she had managed to remove from the mind control, and than at Natasha, "Did you get him up to speed, Natasha?"

"She told me everything," The archer answered, staring at the young woman, who saved him just hours before, "Thanks for helping me, Sorceress."

"Sorceress? Please call me Hermione," She turned to see her brother enter, alongside her husband, as Marie lead a confused Thor, to where the group was already located. She stood as the Asgardian approached the group, and focused on the god, "I am glad you decided to hear us out, before attacking on sight, Thor, so of Oldan. I need to let you know that I was the one to capture him, so don't put any blame on my teammates, they were only doing there job to ensure the safety of those he tempted to harm. I was able to get to him, without the aid of violence, or immature behavior," she glanced at her brother, who just acted like he didn't notice. "He is in a secure cell, which he will not be able to leave, or no one will be able to remove. I have looked into your brothers mind, and know that he is just a tool, to. The Other. I personally think The Other, is a tool like you brother, who to was given false promise. We have moved Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvig, and there intern have been sent to a secure location, after bringing Dr. Selvig to his right mind set."

"You're brother killed twenty of our top agents, and brain washed Agen Barton, so be lucky that she made us promise not to harm your brother," Fury explained, quickly adding his two cents, before anyone else. After all he was the director.

"We will return Loki, once I have made sure, that his mind is his own again. I don't know how long that would be, but we're going to need his help fighting the Chitron, when we open the portal," She smiled as her husband took her hand, probably knowing that the 'Other Guy', would be needed when that time came. "I have faith that we'll all succeed, and hope you would aid us, Thor?"

"Of course, I have swear to protect this planet," Thor bowed his head, showing his respect to the woman, who he felt power radiating from.

She turned to look at the director, who was watching her every move, "Did you have anything to add, director?"

Instead of answering, he just turned to walk to the front of the ship, "You know the plan, just don't do anything stupid."

"I wish to know, how you plan to aid my brother?" The Asgardian prince asked, find the young woman sitting in the cafeteria, eating a fruit salad.

"I will remove the effects of the mind control, and than see where he stands in his own mind, then disable his powers," She answered, not phased by the blonde, as she continued her lunch,

"What right have you, to remove the powers, which he was gifted with?" The god questioned, glaring at the smaller woman, who sat calmly across from him.

"Did you ever think about, how I was able to remove myself from the cell, once I dropped your brother off?" She was standing behind him, waving her hand so he couldn't turn, as she lowered to talk in his ear, "I am the essence of power, more so than the Asgardian prankster in the cell, I can choose who deserves the powers he has misused. I can place his powers, into an object until he deserves to have them again, and you know that might be the safest way to go."

When he finally turned to look at the young woman, it was the petite woman he first sat across of, this woman was power itself in front of him. She looked the same, but the Sorceress, was different than the Hermione, he saw earlier. He understood why, she didn't like when that Hawkeye, addressed her as Sorceress, as he stared at the woman. "It will not harm him?"

"He won't feel a thing, and still be as strong an any Asgardian," She assured, before turning to leave the cafeteria, "I will began at seven tomorrow morning, feel free to join supervise, if you would like." She vanished before reaching the door."

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and if anyone has anything negative, or some feed back private message me please. Instead of putting it in the reviews, not that anyone does, just in case. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. The next chapter I will have her start helping Loki, and have more Hawkeye, in the next chapter. I apologize if it gets hard to follow, but I type almost as fast as my mind works. Thank you for following this far...I will also have more brother sister sharing, like her telling her brother, about being married to Bruce. Or something like that...**

 **Nico's mom was a demon, and what's wrong with shadow traveling being one of his abilities. His dad was human, not his mom. I am sorry for using the name Nico, but I happened to like that name, but I was basing it off of the P.J. Series. I honestly was going have his name be Nick, when I first wrote the chapter, but than decided it to be Nico. He is not really a main character of the story, just her bodyguard, and background friend.**


	14. Healing Begin's

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

 **Healing Begin's**

She walked around the imprisoned Asgardian, as he stood frozen in the center of the cell, allowing her husband to lead her by her elbow. So she could focus on the pranksters mind, and not the rest of the group, who apparently thought the invite for Thor, was a free for all to come and watch as she worked. She already placed a silencer spell on her brother, and a stick charm, so now he was no longer putting his two sense, "Was there a wizard in Asgard, who Oldan had threatened to kill, who knew the truth of your brother?"

"Gladrial, he was out court wizard, who learned the truth about Loki, and wanted to send him away. When father refused to listen, and threatened to kill him, he said he would find a way to make my father regret threatening him. Five years later, he gave father a gift for my brother, before ending his own life." Thor answered, as he watched the couple, noticing her eyes were still closed. He was told that she would only speak to him, while trying to find the source to aid his brother, since the latter was frozen, "He gave my father gold bands, as a sign of peace, before his end. Out of honor to the Wizard, and his apologies, my father had my brother wear them."

She opened her eyes at this, as she vanished into the cell, and stood right in front of the man, "Let's see how peaceful Gladrial's gift really was," she placed her hand on the gold bands, and gasped as she felt the evil magic, "It's a horcrux, I learned about them when I was a little girl, and learned to destroy them when I was a guest at a boarding school. I need to destroy them, before I could do anything else."

"My Lady, you said you would not destroy his magic," The prisoners brother reminded, as he studied the young woman, "Do you break your promise?"

"I said I will disable his power, but this was not his in the first place, but the power of an evil sorcerer," She placed her hand on the gold bands more firmly, and allowed a powerful flame to emerge, followed by a cuff of ice to remove the burning pain.

The golden bands had vanished in a cloud of dust, and the prisoner fell into the woman's arms unconscious. He laid in her lap for thirty minutes, before his eyes fluttered open, taking in everyone around him. He relaxed though, as soon as he saw his older brother, "Where am I, brother?"

Thor couldn't believe how vulnerable, that his younger brother looked, laying on the floor being cared for like a child. He smiled as he placed his hand on the glass, and looked at his brother, "I should had known, forgive me brother?"

The dark haired Asgardian, stared up at the beautiful woman, and reached to touch her face. His hand immediately dropped, when there was a growl, from outside of the cell. He watched as the woman turned a warm smile, towards where the growl was heard, before looking back to him, "I think I will let you talk to your brother, but for now I will have to remove the power you have, until I feel like you are your true self, Loki, son of Oldan." She turned to look towards Fury, who was standing towards the doorway, "Find a room where the brothers could catch up, preferably close to our own would be helpful." She vanished to her husbands side, and than took a hold of his hand, "Let's take Tono, to the cafeteria for lunch, I am starving."

"Whatever you say, dear," Bruce took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips.

She smiled as she waved her hand towards her brother, allowing him to move, and talk again, "Are you hungry brother, I want to tell you about our wedding," she ignored the surprised look on his face, as she pulled him too by the hand, and vanished them to there destination.

* * *

 **Cafeteria on the Helicarrier**

"So you guys only knew each other for six months, and got married without telling anyone?" Tony asked, as he ate a slice of pizza, "not even your own brother."

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't without giving away our location, and we needed to be hidden at that time," She answered, leaning into her husband, as she smiled at her older brother, "I got married under the stars, it was really beautiful."

"Did you have a witness?" Tony asked, wondering how they could have gotten married, and still keep there where bout's hidden.

"I helped save a mans life, after a fatal accident that would had left him, unable to continue caring for his community. He is a doctor that works at the clinic, which 'Stark' built, to help him better care for the patients. His family had promise a life's debt, and would do anything, since i saved there father." She stared at her husband, who was staring ahead out the window, as if his mind was somewhere else, "So the head doctor that we left the clinic to married us, and his son, and daughter witnessed. They made us a beautiful dinner, and kept our secret just that."

Bruce stared suddenly at the other man, before to his wife with a smile, "So your brother didn't know we were married, when he was poking me with a electric shocker?"

"Tono, are you crazy!" The young Stark shouted, not caring of the audience around them, or noticing Steve, in the corner laughing at the siblings.

"That's what Captain Rogers asked, when he walked in on him using his stick," Her husband laughed, as he stood to his feet, "I am going to take a nap, I will see you later."

She watched her husband leave them, than spotted Steve at the far table, who looked to be amused at the scene, "Tono, I am quitting S.H.I.E.L.D after this threat is over, and returning to the families business. Bruce will work in a lab in the tower, and I would like to allow Steve Rogers, a floor where he could live. He agreed to come with me, when I leave the company, out of honor to our father. I want to continue keeping the world safe, but not be under someone's rules." She smiled at her brother, who looked very confused, "I joined to keep them away from you, and you had to go an announce who you were, didn't you?" She kissed her brothers cheek, before vanishing on the spot.

* * *

 **Infirmary / Mandatory Check-Up**

Hermione groaned, as she laid back on the medical table, waiting for the doctor to return. She glanced to Marie, who also had to get examined, due to Fury's rule for married woman. She was married to one of the pilots, who was stationed on the helicarrier at this time, "He does know this is an invasion of privacy, doesn't he?"

"He just doesn't want to be responsible, for sending us out pregnant, despite his reputation he does care," Marie assured, as she began to put her uniform back on, "I already know I am not pregnant, because I been on the pill, since I was eighteen years old. Maybe after this though, I wouldn't mind getting off, and starting a family though."

The carrier's doctor entered the room, and smiled the slightly older agent, "Marie, you're results were negative, you're clear to go back to work," The doctor informed, waiting till she left the office, before turning to the other woman, "Hermione, you're results came back positive," he handed her the slip, which had her results, "Congratulations."

"You didn't tell Fury, did you?" The woman asked, putting the paper in her pocket.

"I will -"

"You will not tell him anything," She finished, before the doctor had a chance, "Wait you could tell him," she placed a convincing smile on her face, "There is nothing wrong, with telling him I am not pregnant, now is there doctor?"

He stared at her blankly for a second, before breaking into a smile, "Of course not ma'am, nothing is wrong with not being pregnant," he left the room, leaving his patient alone.

 **Asgardian's Quarters**

"What do you remember, Loki?"

"I remember father placing the wizards gift, upon my wrist after we held a funeral, and than I felt like I was trapped someplace dark," Loki answered, as he laid bind to the bed, which was the only way 'They' would let her be alone with him, despite her protesting.

"He had broken his soul into both pieces, and thought to give Oldan them for you, as a gift for the adoptive son of his king," She noticed his eyes widened, and frowned as she sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers, "Know that you are greatly loved, and they only kept this secret from you, because they didn't want you to feel unimportant." She looked down at her lap, before back to the god, "Please do not be mad at those, who have raised you when they clearly could have just left you to die, without a second thought."

"I already knew about my true heritage, since I was eight years old, and my skin changed for a moment. Because the love my family showed me, and the brother I was able to grow with, there was no reason for me to be angry. I was the prince of Asgard, and had a father, who would stop at nothing to protect me," He answered sincerely. "When I was taken over, I saw all the trouble which he caused, using any orphan child's doubt as reasoning. What I do not understand though, is if he hated me that much, than why give me the gift in hopes of destroying my father."

"Because his family had been around, as long as our fathers family, and believed he should had been king," Thor answered, coming into the room, with a tray loaded with food, "I brought you lunch, brother."

Hermione felt her stomach turn, at the smell of the cafeteria meat, and quickly made her excuses to leave, "You did good today Loki, I will see you tomorrow morning." She vanished into her quarters, happy that the smell no longer lingered. She didn't notice her husband, who was reading in the corner, when she first entered.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

She jumped at the sound, before relaxing upon recognizing her husband, bringing a smile to her face as she went to sit on his lap, "So remember the people making magic I said you'd have to assist with, before we even came back to the states?"

He smiled as he buried his face in her neck, "When I asked if you could make clones of us, so we could stay where we were?" He placed a kiss to the curve of her neck, "You said the only human making you could do, was the kind that needed my-" realization dawned on him, causing him to pause his actions, "Didn't you have a mandatory physical?"

She beamed as she turned on his lap, placing a kiss to his lips, "I did, and we are." She squealed as he lifted her easily, as he brought her to there bed, "So I take it you're happy?"

"Incredibly," Was the last answer, before he brought his lips to hers.

They had talked about children, and rather there abilities, or his abilities were genetic. After taking some test on his semen, and her eggs, everything came back clear. They couldn't answer if the child wouldn't have the mutation ability, but the Indian doctor promised that his swimmer were as normal, as any other man. He was a man the couple trusted with his secret, after they saved his life after he got hit by a vehicle. She had healed him magically, and his family had swear there devotion, in whatever the couple needed.

Bruce had explained the truth to the husband, after him, and his wife talked about starting a family. So a week after there test, he learned that the gamma-radiation hadn't effected his semen, like he had originally thought. So they weren't afraid any longer, if they found themselves in the family way, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. They knew they would be able to handle, if the child inherited in mutation abilities, because there were places that could help the child, along with them as parents.

She smiled as her husband pulled her against him, after there little celebration, "We can't tell Fury, otherwise he will try to remove me from the fight," she saw the worry in his eyes, and rested her hand on his cheek, "I promise I won't go near the battle, if there is one to come."

He sighed, kissing her palm, "Let me do the smashing, promise?"

"Promise," She giggled, closing her eyes as sleep over came them, "I love you,"

"I love you to," He answered, smiling as he fell asleep shortly after.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and I apologize for the grammar, and spelling. What do you think of the way she told him, about being pregnant?"**


	15. Roared back to Life

**A/N: I thank you for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, please pardone the grammar, and spelling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Training 2012**

Loki watched as the young Sorceress, went up against Captain America, only the woman fighting him was just a double. Whenever the blonde would swing, the figure would cast a spell to cause the man to lose balance, before disappearing, before her brother would take over where she left. He had allowed the young woman, to show him ways he could aid with his magic, and to his surprise the Captain, agreed to help him in hand, to hand combat.

"I am glad you are well, brother," Thor commented, as he came to stand beside him, while he to focused on the training.

"She is incredible, is she not?" The younger brother asked, watching as the sorceress stayed seated, beside the scientist.\, while her illusions fought, "She reminds me of mother," a sad expression grew across his face, "How can I return to Asgard, knowing all the damage I had done?"

"It was not you brother," Thor assured, placing a hand on the pranksters shoulder, "She told me you refused to collect all your powers, when she said that you were able to be trusted with them again."

"I am not ready," Was his simple answer.

"She thinks you are," Thor watched as the scientist, and sorceress, made there way towards the two, "Lady Hermione, and Dr. Banner, how does this day find you?"

"I have a favor to ask," The scientist was looking at the prankster, as he held his wife to his side, "When we open the portal at Stark tower, I will not be able to be with,Hermione, and I would feel safe knowing she will have someone up there with her. So please allow her to return your power, so you could protect my family, while I change into the other guy, and aid in the batttle."

Loki stared at the woman, not seeing how she of all people, would need to be looked after with all her powers. He looked back at the scientist, "I do not understand, she is more powerful, than even me?"

She formed a small bubble around the four, before approaching the dark haired god, "I am expecting, and I promise to stay away, from the front of the battle. I was hoping you would be able to stand beside me, and help me manage the portal, till it is closed again." She pulled a ring from her pocket, and stared at him, "I have placed your power within this ring, so that whenever you wear it, you'll be able to use your magic. If you take it off than your magic will be removed, until you are ready to permanently have power, than your brothers hammer can break it into pieces. Than the magic will return to you permanently."

Loki stared at the young woman, and to her husband, who was clearly worried for his wife, "I will stand beside you in the battle," he looked at the sorceress, "I will ensure, that no harm comes to you, or your future."

Bruce felt himself relax, as he held his wife closer to him, smiling at the gods, "Thank you, Loki."

Thor smiled at his brother, as he placed a hand on the young woman, "Why do you want to open the portal, anyways?"

"There is a prophecy that needs to be filled, and if I alter the whole time line will change," The woman answered, before walking away from the men, dragging her husband behind her.

"She always leaves you, wanting to know more, does she not?" Thor asked, looking at his brother, who was once again watching the training session.

"Loki, are you ready to train?" The Captain asked, after destroying his tenth punching bag, as he took a drink of his water.

"Can't wait," Loki answered, smiling at his own brother, who had a proud smile of his own.

"Make Asgard proud, brother!" Thor called, before turning to leave the session.

"TONY!" The young woman watched as her brother, shot through the portal with the nuke, as the portal began to close. "NO!"

"He did it," Steve's voice was heard through the ear piece, followed by Thor's, "He's not slowing down,"

The sorceress looked back, just in time to see her husband (Hulk) grab her brother, before she appeared with Loki, to the ground. She hurried to her brother, and cried at the sight of the lifeless form, "You idiot." She fell to her knees, and laid he head on her brothers suite, "You can't leave me."

The Hulk let out an anguish roar, not being able to see the woman he loved, in any form of pain. Which to everyone's surprised, caused the older Stark, to snap back to life.

"What happened?" Tony stared up at everyone around him, seeing Steve bent over beside him, "Please tell me no one kissed me." That earned him a smack across the face, by his little sister, who had tears running down her face, "Hey Kid, you can't get rid of me that easy," he turned to look back at the others, "Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

Bruce returned to his normal form, and went to stand beside his wife, as Loki, went to stand beside his brothers, "Are you alright?"

"I am just glad this is all over," She answered, before smiling at the rest of the Avenger's, "I could definitely eat."

"Shawarma it is then," Steve answered, as he got back to his own feet, he reached a hand out to help the older Stark up, "Show us the way, Stark."

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

She rubbed her stomach, as she relaxed in front of the television, with one of the children of the school, "I'm going to miss you, Alex."

The eight year old smiled, at the woman, "When will you come back?" Alex was one of the youngest, who had the ability to create anything with ice, much like her Bobby, had been able to do. His hair thought was white, and he a pale complexion, unlike her late husband. He also was able to turn his body, into one large ice statue, giving him an extra three feet to his barely already three. Her Bobby, would had be envious, of the young childs extra ability. Plus the little boy had parents, who would do anything for him, and brought him home ever weekend.

"I will come again soon, for another weekend, alright? But don't let that stop you from going home during the weekend again, because I am sure your parents will miss you too much." She assured the young boy, who had been a huge fan of the Avenger's, "Also promise you'll concentrate in your classes, and not give miss Kitty, Beast, or Nightcrawler, a hard time in lessons."

"I promise," The little boy nodded, before getting up to leave the room, "I have to go to bed, goodnight Mrs. Banner."

"The kids love you here," Storm smiled, as she sat beside the young woman, placing her hand on the woman's stomach, "Howard, he said that everything was normal, didn't he?"

"Yes, everything showed up fine," The expecting mother answered, as she rested her head on the older woman's shoulder, and closed her eyes, "I am grateful that you are allowing me, the privileged of having my check-ups here."

"Of course we would allow it Hermione, and I am glad you are thinking of the possibility, that your child might have the mutant gene," The older woman, rested own on top of the young woman's, and smiled, "Howard enjoys working beside your husband, Hermione."

"Bruce enjoys these weekends as well, gives him a small break from my brother," Hermione smiled.

"How is your business doing?" The older woman asked, as she started playing with Hermione's hair, like she did when they talked years ago. She smiled at the small bump. "Did you learn what you're having?"

"The business is doing good, and I refused to find out, until the baby arrives," The expecting mother answered, before getting to her feet, and smiling as her husband appeared with Beast, "You two didn't blow anything up, did you?"

"I think you have me confused with that brother of yours, my dear," Howard answered, smiling as he approached the young woman, and wrapped his arms around her, "We will see you again in a couple of weeks?"

"Of course," The woman answered, kissing the blue mans cheek, and doing the same to Storm, "Call me if you need anything," she went to stand with her husband, "Are you ready to get home?"

"If we have to," Bruce sighed, waving bye to the other two, as they vanished from the mansion.

 **Hogwarts 2012**

"Remember Loki, you are a wizard from the Salem School of Magic, while we are here alright?" Hermione stared at the large castle, from when she had been in high school, and smiled at the memory before placing a hand to her stomach. "The Headmaster, he had asked if I knew anyone, that would be good at teaching in his Defense Class, against the Dark Art's, and I suggested you." She looked down at the ring, which he had yet to destroy, to permanently restore his powers.

"Ah, Miss Stark, how good to see-" The headmaster paused, at seeing the swollen stomach, before breaking into a large smile, "It has been a while, but other than your obvious expectancy, you have not aged a day." His eyes twinkled as he looked at the still beautiful young woman, and than smiled at the man beside her, "You must be, Thomas Oldanson, graduated top at the Salem School of Magic. It is an honor to have a teacher, with your knowledge to agree, and come teach with us." He turned to look at the young woman, with a fond smile on his lips, "Will you be staying, Miss Stark?"

"I have to get home too my husband, but I will be stopping by to check on my friend, Headmaster," She turned to look at the god, and gave an encouraging smile, as she pulled a watch from her bag, "I fixed this so you could call any of us, if there is anything you need, Tom." she used the name, that they had came up with for his documents, as not to raise anyone's suspensions. "It works even around this much magic, and you can call anytime."

"Sorry I'm late, Miss Stark," A young man around her age exclaimed, slightly out of breath from obviously running to reach them, he looked at the taller man surprised, "You must be Tom Oldanson, I am Harry Potter, and I promised Miss Stark, that I would be showing you around," he turned to look at the Headmaster, and smiled at the old man, "Unless you had something to say, sir."

"Not at all Mr. Potter, I was about to have tea with the Minister, and give him the files of our new professor," The Headmaster smiled at the two, "It is a pleasure to see you two, but I must be going now." He turned, and headed back inside the castle.

Harry looked at the two, mostly at the young woman, who still looked the same as when she was last there, "Will you be staying, Miss-"

"You can call me Hermione," She reached into her bag again, and pulled out another watch, "In case you need anything, just call me on this watch, my number is the top one on both of your watches," she turned to look at the god, and wrapped her arms around him, "I will bring your brother to visit, the next time I am here, I promise."

Loki enveloped the young woman in a hug, before taking a step back, "I will not let you down, sister," he had gotten into calling her sister, after the final battle, from all the time they trained together before coming here. He smiled at the young man, who was patiently waiting on him, "I am ready, lead the way, sir."

"Follow me than, Professor." The young wizard nodded, before turning to lead the newest staff member, towards the castle.

Hermione smiled as the two stepped into the castle, before vanishing from the spot. She had talked to Oldan after the battle, and promised to watch over Loki, if it meant that he wouldn't be locked in the prison for crimes he had no control of. The King, agreed for his wife's sake, to allow his son to do his time on Earth. She knew the king had been relieved, to hear that his son was being controlled, but to show face in front of his people, who thought there should be some sort of punishment. Since his people didn't care, and refused to understand, so he sentenced his youngest son to earth under the sorceress's protection.

* * *

 **A Month Later 2012**

She vanished to her mothers home, not having seen her in a little over a year, since she began S.H.I.E.L.D. She had dropped her husband off, before taking Loki to the school, and was nervous as to what she would walk into once returning. "Bruce, Mom, I am back!"

Her husband came out of the kitchen, with a relieved smile, wearing one of his mothers laced apron. He wiped his hands on the fabric, before going to wrap his arms around his expecting wife, "For her woman's group tonight."

"And?" She smirked at her husband.

"I actually used the recorder on my phone, so I could try to record your mom, as she said the ingredients," He brought his lips to hers, "I missed you."

"I missed you to," She rested her head against her husbands chest, as he held her closely, "I thought I would be flooded with memories, from when I was last there, but I felt at peace seeing the castle again."

"I think your mom is going out tonight, so I thought you could order from your favorite restaurant, and we could watch some movies at the house," Bruce asked, as he ran a hand through her hair, and placed his free one on the stomach, "Than tomorrow we could go site seeing, because I want to see the world, which my wife grew up seeing."

"Let's just tell mom, that we're going back to the house," She kissed his cheek, before going into the kitchen, where her mom was cleaning up the mess, "Mom, we're going to the house, could you come over for breakfast, before going into work?"

Jean smiled at her daughter, happy to finally being able to see her, and meeting her new son in-law, "I'll be there at eight, and I will bring some muffins." She wrapped her arms around her daughter, careful not to squish her stomach, "I am glad you're staying here for a week, and you have a great man, who really know his way around a kitchen."

"He really does, but I guess that's one of the perks, of being a scientist," Hermione smiled as her husband entered the kitchen, holding his coat over his arm, and taking his wife by the hand, "Are you ready, we'll just cut through the back yawn. Mom opened the back yard, so now there was no longer a divider." She kissed her mom, before leading her husband through the back door, after he gave the older woman a hug goodbye, "See you for breakfast mom."

Jean stood in the doorway, as she waved to the two, happy that her daughter found a great guy, "Alright, love. Goodnight!"

Some times you just need a small vocation.

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to explain the name for Loki. I got the name Tom, after the actor who played Loki, and the characters fathers name was Oldan, so I came up with Oldanson. I thought it would be a good professor name, for when he taught at Hogwarts, so he wouldn't give away who he really was. I hope you liked this chapter...**


	16. Oh, baby!

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and also to the reviewer who corrected me about the Beast's name, I will start saying Hank from this point onward. I don't know why Howard, was on my mind for him. I hope you like this chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own these wonderful series, movies, or enterprises, I would be the happiest girl in the world.**

* * *

Tony was driving everyone around the Xavier's School crazy, as he waited to hear word, on how his sister was doing in the medical area. He had come home to find everything flying around hm, as his sister was bent over on the ground, trying to get her breathing study. He didn't even bother asking, why she hadn't just vanished, to the mansion, since he didn't want to annoy his sister, and her magic seemed all over the place, at that moment.

"Bruce, he said he was on his way from the airport," Kitty informed, as she walked up to Storm, before looking to the older Stark smiling, "She'll be alright, Mr. Stark, don't worry to much, she is in good hands with Hank."

Pepper came to stand beside her boyfriend, with a cup of coffee from the schools kitchen, and handed it over to her boyfriend, "Here drink this, honey."

The older Stark smiled, as he took the cup in his own hands, and brought the hot liquid to his mouth. His eyes widened, as he looked towards his sisters old teacher, "This is really good coffee, might have to start coming here, instead of Starbucks."

"Your sister brings a couple of cases, from the same place she orders for the company, so perhaps you should just start drinking your works brew." Storm commented, as she accepted a cup from one of the students, who helped Pepper bring the coffee, for the three waiting adults.

"Instead of paying for a cup, because you can," Kitty added, not really impressed he was a billionair.

The redhead smirked at her boyfriend, as she brought her own cup to her lips, before looking towards Kitty, "Do you know what they're having?"

Before the younger girl could answer, the elevator doors opened, revealing a rainbow colored beast.

The young woman, hurried to the doctor, handing him the rest of her cup, "Here Hank, how is she doing?"

"Mother, and baby, are both resting now, but as you can see it was eventful," He had an exhausted smile, as he scanned the room, looking for the father of the new baby, "I see Dr. Banner, is still not here."

"Can I see her?" Tony asked, not being the most patient person, and wanting to meet his new niece, or nephew, "Can I see my,,,," He was waiting for the doctor the finish for him.

"Just let me have time with my wife, Tony," Bruce requested, dropping his bag by the door, and hurrying to the Beast, "Nice hair due, Hank." He laughed, as he stepped into the elevator, with the doctor following.

"You are not permitted, to be on the lower level, which is one of the other reasons you'll have to wait," Storm explained, before turning to look at Kitty, "You have Hermione's room ready, and Logan, should just be finishing setting up the baby furniture, let him know that the baby is here. We'll bring them up, in an hour or so, depending how fast her magic heals her."

"Wait, Wolf Man, was here this whole time, and I wasn't able to bug him once?" The billionaire asked, following his sisters best friend, to his sisters room.

Pepper sighed, as she watched her boyfriend hurry up the stairs, before smiling at the other woman, "Thank you for letting me be here, I know how -"

"Ms. Pott's, you're family to our Hermione, so you will always be welcome," Storm stood to her feet, and looked at the redhead, "I will show you to a guest room for the night, since your boyfriend might want to be near."

"Thank you, Storm," Pepper smiled at the woman, grateful there were some sane people, that could hand her husband, "This is a school right, so where are the students?"

"There are only ten here during the winter break, the others are spending the holidays with there families, but the ones around here are keeping there distance." She smiled as she thought about her students, as she opened a door to one of the guest rooms, "Why don't you get settled in, while I inform the students, that Mrs. Banner had her baby. By the way, Hank, can't keep a secret, and told me it was a boy." She left the redhead to her thoughts, as she made her way to look for her students.

 **Medical Room, the new parents...**

Hermione smiled as Hank, brought her husband into the room, while she was nursing there son. She looked down at the ten pound bundle, and placed a kiss to his cheek, "Scott Xavier Banner, I want you to meet your daddy, Bruce, he volunteers to take care of people."

"He's not as tiny as I thought he'd be," Bruce commented, as he went to his wife's bedside, and kissed her smiling lips, "I am sorry for being late, the plane didn't leave till midnight, because of lay overs. He stared at the gold, and black curls, of his sons head, "He's so beautiful, still can't believe his size."

"I am just glad my magic is working properly now, I am not feeling as much pain, as I was an hour ago," She handed her son, to his waiting father, "Twelve pounds, and 21 inches, and no signs of radiation." She smiled at Hank, as she allowed her son to grip her finger, "He does however have a mutation in his genes, that comes from myself apparently."

This got the new fathers attention, as he looked expectantly at his wife, "Is there any signs yet?"

"Bruce. Scott broke my pelvic bone, when trying to push, so Hank, had to cut me open to get him."  
She lowered the blanket, where there was now a bandage wrapped around her waist, "My magic healed me now though, but he's strong honey, and I think this is just the beginning."

He stared down at his son, who was staring wide eyed, with the same eyes as his fathers, "Your brother seemed awfully calm, you didn't tell him did you?"

"He doesn't know, I asked Hank, to let them know everything went fine," She sat up, and threw her legs over the bed, as she looked at her boys, "You want to carry him to the room, while Hank, helps me?"

"Are you alright?" He looked concernedly at his wife, as he automatically started rocking his son, "I -"

"Honey, I am just exhausted after the excitement, and would like Hank to help me," She assured, standing to her feet, and walking to the doctor to link her arm through his arm. "I accidentally changed his fur to a rainbow, when I felt the pain of my pelvis breaking," she stroked the Beast's arm, and watched as his fur regained it's blue color, "Sorry about that, Hank. She turned to look at her husband, with a small smile on her lips, "Didn't you want to ask Hank something, honey?"

Bruce looked at his wife confused, before smiling at the doctor, "We both got to pick a godparent for Scott, and I was going to ask if you'd like to be his godfather," he smiled at the man, who he had become friends with.

"I had asked, Logan, to be the godfather as well," The young mother informed, kissing her friends cheek, "He accepted by the way."

"I would be honored to be godfather, but doesn't one usually choose a godmother, and godfather?" Hank asked, as they made there way towards the elevator.

"You, and Logan, could debate who'll wear the dress, during family occasions but we didn't choose anyone else," The young woman teased, as her husband just rolled his eyes, as he watched his friend.

"What do you say, Hank?" The scientist asked knowingly.

"I will," Hank confirmed, just as the door opened on the main floor, where the second godfather was waiting.

Logan approached Bruce, with his hands stretched out, "Let me see my godchild," he gently took the baby, and than looked at his friend, "By the way Hank, I am not wearing a dress," he started to lead the three, up to there room. "I finished setting the baby furniture up for you, even put a crib in Beasts room, in case you ever want us to watch him."

The young woman smiled, as her husband removed her, from there friend, "How was your trip, is the new clinic all set up?"

"Only you would ask about work, after having a baby, sweetheart," He smiled as he watched the two other men, as they both talked about there godchild, on what each would teach the child, as they headed towards the prepared room.

 **Uncle, & godfathers, get along...**

Tony was waiting in the room, when the four entered with the baby, "Hey, why do they get to hold the baby, before I do?"

"Because they're your nephews godfathers, Tono," His sister answered, as she let her husband, help her into there bed, "Logan, let Scott meet his uncle Tono, before my brother explodes!"

The regenerating man handed his godson, to the waiting uncle, "Watch his head," he instructed automatically, before stepping back to look at the new mother, "Hank, and I, are going to the store, so we could grill some steaks for dinner, and maybe a case of beer."

"I could have some sent here within two hours from Texas, if you want some prime beef," Suggested the older Stark, as he went to hand his brother in-law his nephew, before going to lead the two godfathers from the room, "I know my sister doesn't like showing our money off, and just gets her things from a regular store, but boys when it comes to prime meats I get them from the source. Texas had the best, which I ever had, so what do you say?"

"Hey I ain't complaining," Logan grinned, as he roughly patted Tony, on the shoulder, "You not so bad, Stark. Hank, and I will go to the store, and get some drinks, are you coming with?"

"Lead the way," Tony responded, following the two. He knew he'd be paying, but it wasn't everyday that he became an uncle.

Right? 

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like it just the same, because I enjoyed writing it for you.**


	17. War's and Mutation's

**Two Years Later 2015**

Hermione had tears coming down her eyes, as she watched her husband hug there son, as her mother wrapped her in a motherly embrace, "We will come get him, as soon as it's safe mum."

"I don't see why you guys have to go, I had thought you stopped working for Fury," Jean asked, tears falling from her own eyes.

"I did stop working for S.H.l.E.L.D, but he knows he could still call on us, when the world is at a threat," Explained her daughter, as her son in-law came to stand with his wife, and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you ready?"

Bruce wrapped Jean in a half hug, and smile as he watched his son playing, trying to be strong for the woman he loved, "Scott is in good hands sweetheart, but we should report back so we could get this thing over with. The sooner we do this, the sooner it's over, and we're back with our son."

"Make sure you give him our gift on Saturday, so he knows we were thinking of him on his third birthday, and remember Stephen is stopping by with a cake. Hank, and Logan are going to stay at our house for the weekend, so they could help set up for the party. Pepper, and Kitty will be here as well, so just call them if you need anything for him." Hermione hurried to her son, and wrapped him in a tight hug, placing kisses all over his forehead, "Be gentle with grandma, and we love you baby boy."

Scott kissed his mothers cheek, as he handed her his teddy, "Barry. Kiss."

She smiled as she kissed the plush toy, before standing to her feet, and going to stand beside her husband, "See you later sweet boy." She closed her eyes as her husband took her hand, and they vanished from the room.

"You know we weren't responsible," The witch explained, as she stared at the sorceress, who was responsible for causing her teammates to see false visions.

"I know the name, that was on the bomb, that destroyed my home," The young woman answered, glaring at the sorceress, who was immune to her visions.

"I believe you saw my families name on the weapon, but sweetheart we didn't destroy your home, we wanted to build weapons to make our military strong," The young woman had placed a spell, keeping the young witch in place, as her brother was frozen by the ankles in place. "We had a man working for us, that was responsible for saleing the other guys weapons met for our guys. I will be more than willing, to allow you to look through the orders for the last ten years, so you could see we weren't directly responsible. Ever since my father died, my brother worked to make sure, that we were always there to help out team. After he dies when I was younger, one of the men we thought we could trust, sold our products to some bad people. I am sorry that your brother, and you found yourselves victims."

"Our parents died in the explosion," The witch had tears sliding down her eyes, as she stared at her brother, "Let my brother go, please."

"I am not letting either of you go, until Ultron is destroyed for good," The woman waved her hand around, revealing one of the many rooms, inside her brothers towers witch she snuck the two in while they were knocked out, "There are two beds in the room over there, a kitchen in the corner, and a entertainment center you could watch whatever you want. You two have fought enough, in a fight that was never about you, but the safety of the world. I also saw what was in Ultron's mind, and know he was going to destroy you two, when he was finished with the rest of us." She looked around the room, and smiled proudly at the spells she placed, to make sure the two didn't try leaving, "I don't know what my son would do, if he was in the situation you two were dealt with, but I would hope he wouldn't seek revenge." She vanished from the room, back to where her husband was smashing Ultron's army.

Hulk looked over at his suddenly there wife, as he knocked fifteen more robots out, before grabbing the sorceress to place on his shoulders, "Mine."

"Yes big guy, I am back," She used her ability from her mentor, to shoot lasers to destroy some of the machines, as her husband continued smashing there way to the temple.

The fight was just beginning.

"Did he just grow to six feet, and grab the cookie tin?" Bruce asked, as he sat in his mother in-laws kitchen, while his wife stood frozen over the tea.

Jean stared at the couple, before looking back at her grandson, "You mean he didn't do that before?"

"If he did it was when we weren't looking," Answered her daughter, who was looking at the three foot three year old. "Bruce?"

"My first time too dear," Bruce answered, as he walked to his son, and bravely took the cookies from him, "I told you no Scott."

The little boy smacked his fathers stomach, before walking to where his grandma was, and started to cry, "Cookies, Nana."

Hermione looked to her husband, who was kneeling over holding his stomach, than back to her son, "Scott Xavier Banner, look what you did!" She knelt beside her husband, placing a healing touch as she rubbed his back.

Scott stopped his water works, as he saw his daddy leaning against the wall, as his mom wrapped her arms around him. He walked over to his dad, and placed a hand on his stomach, "Sorry, Daddy." He wrapped his arms around his father, and cuddled in his lap, "No more owies, okay?"

He was lifted up by his grandmother, which wasn't the easiest task, when he weighed more that a normal three year old, "Nana won't be able to pick you up pretty soon, Scotty."

Bruce looked to his wife with a small smile, as she ran her fingers through there sons curls, with a worried expression, "So we should probably talk to Hank."

"He would want to know about this," She agreed.

"I would had told you guys, but I honestly thought you two knew," Jean was sitting her grandson at the table, and serving him a bowl of the pasta, she was making for her family.

"As far as I'm aware, this is the fist time I seen him do that, but he is pretty sneaky around our apartment," Bruce explained, as he helped his wife to her feet, and they join there son, and Jean, at the dinner table, "This looks great by the way, Jean."

It was nice not thinking about the recent battle...

 **A Week Later**

"How is my godson doing?" Logan asked, as he entere Henry's exam room, which looked like turnado ran through it, "What happened here?"

Henry sighed as he looked up from the now sleeping three year old, to where his co godparent was standing, "He didn't like the shot."

Hermione looked up from where she stood over her son, with her hand on each side of his temple, and smiled at the father figure, "He got mad the fifth attempt of being poked, and than threw Henry across the room." She glared at the regenerating man, when she noticed him grin, "Logan, this isn't funny."

"

"He is only three?" Wanda asked, as she watched the woman, with Scott.

"He's a special three year old," Hermione explained, from where she was sitting with her son, as he played with his blocks. She ran her fingers through his curly hair, gaining his attention, "Scott, have you met mommy's friend, Wanda?"

The little boy looked towards the other woman, than back at his mother, "Pretty."

The younger woman smiled, as she sat on the floor, reaching out her hand, "You are already a charmer, aren't you little boy?"

"He certainly like the woman her, a little more than the guys, minus Legion," Hermione smiled as she looked at


End file.
